Cupid's New Target: Me!
by x.X.x.X.xBabyboo294x.X.x.X.x
Summary: There is this all boy gang ruled no other, Sasuke Uchiha who is followed by the whole fangirl and fanboy associations. SasukeXSakura,NarutoXHinata HIATUS!NEW CHANGES IN PROGRESS!
1. Transfer student! Somebody or Nobody!

Babyboo294: I have a new fan fiction!!

Angelique: Alright calm down, the whole world must of just heard you just now! You are so loud!!

Babyboo294: And that is what makes me, me!! I do not own any of the characters of Naruto, even though I wished I did, except Maryah, she is my character!

Chapter 1

"Hi" normal talk

"_Hi" someone's thoughts_

"**Hi" Inner Sakura**

"Mom!!" a pink haired headed girl screamed at the top of her lungs from her bedroom which was covered with thrown clothes as she stood on top of her bed half-naked.

**STOP!!**

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno and yes I am the one who stopped this story. I thought this will be a perfect time that I can tell you about myself. Anyways, I'm 16 years old and I live with my mother and father in a slightly big house. Yes my hair is pink, I blame my mother for that mistake. I'm popular at my school for my different colour hair and emerald eyes, but in a good way.

"Oww!! Stop it I'll tell them" Sakura yelled in pain "I forgot to tell you that I have a very annoying little nine year old sister named Taiyuki" she sent angry glares at her sister with her hazel eyes. "Now leave me alone before I cut your head off" she sent a pillow at her. _Sometimes I wish I didn't have a little sister. _

"**Anybody wants to buy an annoying sister for a dollar!" Inner Sakura **

**Back to the story**

"What are you screaming about Sakura?" her mother came at her bedroom door

"Where is my pink and white striped sweater?" Sakura rummaged around in all her drawers

"Sakura it's on the mirror, now hurry up and get in the truck or you will be late for school" her mother left the doorway as Sakura dressed in her clothes

She wore a white tanktop which showed off her jade nable ring and a white and pink striped arm warmers which started from her shoulders showing off some skin, with a pair of tight fitting capris jeans which hugged her low waist and pink and white New Balance. Her short hair was up in one showing off her pink flower earrings.

Sakura picked up her white Roxy drawstring bag and entered the white 4 X4 which was keeping a loud noise with its horn alerting her to hurry up as she entered the air-conditioned vehicle heading towards her school, Konoha High, the school hidden in the leaves.

Sakura stepped out the vehicle to a crowded building of children, liming around the school walking to her classroom.

"Looking good Sakura!!" a boy whistled to her

"Thank you" Sakura wave at them

"You sure you don't want to have lunch sometime?" another boy shouted

"Its okay" Sakura laughed to herself as she got more comments, heading to her classroom

Along her way, a few short kids walked by her with huge heavy bags.

"Oh my gosh, the first years are getting shorter every year. You have to wonder who is going to school these days, the bag or the child. Their bags are so much bigger than they are" Sakura said to her self as she saw a midnight blue haired girl "Hinata"

"Sakura" the girl with pearl like eyes ran to her giving Sakura a hug.

"I haven't seen you since last day" Sakura

"Yeah, I went on a family cruise with my cousin, Neji, for 3 weeks, so I wasn't able to contact you that much with all the traveling to different countries and stuff" Hinata (A/N: She is wearing a black spaghetti laced top with blue capris jeans and black Vans. For accessories she wore silver hoops and bangles) started to walk again as Sakura walked beside her

"So was there anything that happened in the vacation that I should know about?" Sakura entered the classroom as she dropped her bag by her desk

"Yeah, guess who Ino got now?" Hinata

"Um, Ryu" Sakura

"Seiji" Sakura

"Nope" Hinata

"Hiroto" Sakura

"Nope and I'm glad too" Hinata

"Then who" Sakura

"Shikamaru" Hinata

"You mean the lazy one of Uchiha's gang" Sakura

**STOP!!**

Before I continue again for people that have never read a Naruto fanfiction or watch the anime before, Sasuke Uchiha most popular, sexiest, most taken boy at the school, is a leader of a gang called the Shinobi. He took over this gang from his brother, the former leader, and his two right hand men, Deidara and Sasori, which was originally called the Akatsuki. This gang was popular from since the first Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, that came to this school. Obviously who was ever in the gang was popular, which consisted of Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzaka, Shikamaru Naara and the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

**On with the story!!**

"Yeah I found out from Neji since he hangs out with him. I wonder how she got him though?" Hinata

"He turns down every girl that asks him out, that was a record" Sakura "I guess records soon have to be broken. I wonder what changed his mind?"

"Well its Ino, what ever man Ino wants, Ino gets, even if it is a lazy one who never had a girlfriend, taking the pride of being his first" Hinata

"Speaking of the devils, here they come, the infamous Sasuke and the Shinobi gang" Sakura

He entered the classroom surrounded by his boys; his miidnight black hair and his onyx eyes glistened as a smirk came across his face;as fangirls surrounded all of them as they walked to the back of the classroom, taking their seats.

"I don't know what they see in them" Sakura

"Neither do I" Hinata kept an eye on a cerealuen eye, blond boy who was currently showing off his new cellphone to the girls

"They don't even look all that hot" Sakura

"Uh huh" Hinata

"There just a bunch of conceited idiots" Sakura

"Uh Huh" Hinata

"Hinata are you even listening to what I am saying?" Sakura

"Nope" Hinata said giddingly

Sakura followed her gazed "You like him, don't you?" Sakura smirked

"Huh, I don't know what you are talking about" Hinata

"You like Naruto" Sakura sang

"No I don't" Hinata

"You like Naruto" Sakura sang "You like Naruto" she sung louder "YOU LIKE NARUTO!!YOU LIKE Mmmph" Hinata covered her mouth as people started to look around

"Stop it, before you draw more attention" Hinata released her "Besides he will never notice me. To busy with his fangirl group anyways"

"I won't be so sure" Sakura smirked

"What do you mean?" Hinata

"Oh don't worry about that my little blue headed friend" Sakura

"Sakura!!" Hinata

"Classes are starting" Sakura said as a silver haired man walked through the door

"Okay class sorry to be late" Kakashi-sensei

"Uh Huh" the class groaned

"Yeah anyways going right into business, we have a new student this year" Kakashi-sensei

"Not another one!" Naruto exclaimed as he rocked back the chair "That's the third one for the year and besides this one must be another nobody"

"I don't think so Naruto, maybe you and the whole class might at least pay attention to this one" Kakashi- sensei smiled through his mask "Come in"

"Uh" Naruto leaned the chair more

**This is an edited version!! Cliffy!!**

XxXxXxXxx

**+βabyboo+**

**Yello! This Babyboo here this is a 1st chapter of my first ever Naruto fanfiction so please read, review and comment! I love comments and I really want to continue! So please review thank you! Thank you all for those that have been reviewing my other stories "The Fate of the heart", "Who Let The Dogs Out!!" and "The Best of The Bands" if you have not you better start now!! THANK YOU!!PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**_Music, Style, Reviews foreva! This is your one and only authoress baby Maryah!!_**

**BYE!!**

**+βabyboo+**


	2. SURPRISE! He's my

**XxXxXxBayboo294XxXxXx**

Angelique: I see you took the people's advice

Maryah: Yeah. I realized the chapter was too long!! Too much info in one chapter so I split it!

Angelique: HALLELUJAH!!

Maryah: Hey! Don't be disrespecting me!!

Babyboo294: I do not own the characters of this story except Maryah!!

****

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter 2

**Recap:**

_"Yeah anyways going right into business, we have a new student this year" Kakashi-sensei_

_"Not another one!" Naruto exclaimed as he rocked back the chair "That's the third one for the year and besides this one must be another nobody"_

_"I don't think so Naruto, maybe you and the whole class might at least pay attention to this one" Kakashi- sensei smiled through his mask "Come in"_

_"Uh" Naruto leaned the chair more..._

****

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

A girl entered through the door. She had long black hair with red streaks in a high ponytail with her bangs coming down the front and sides of her face. She had piercing gold amber eyes with a lightly tanned complexion. She wore a short white vest which showed her flat tanned stomach, a black hoodie, green camouflage capris which hugged her curves with black AirForce. Also included was a winged heart locket and nable piercing to match and huge gold hoops.

"Everyone this is Maryah Uchiha" Kakashi-sensei

"Huh" the class said as they turned to face Sasuke, who ignored them

"Uchiha?" a group of girls whispered

"I thought they were only three" a boy whispered to another

"Where did this one come from?" a group of boys whispered

_"She's back"_ Naruto thought as a big grin plastered his face

The fanboys that were usually admiring the Shinobi now turned to face Maryah, who gave them the Uchiha smirk as they suddenly fainted one by one, even the fangirls were starting to like her

Maryah stood there surveying the classroom looking intently at each person in the class. _"It looks like all the boys in the gang are here except one"_ Maryah thought as she crossed her hands infront of her chest. _"Well I ain't see anyone in here that I get in bad company with, so I think this can work"_

"She is 15yrs old and was transferred from a private school to our school for reasons unknown" Kakashi-sensei said "Now Maryah tell the class something about yourself"

"What is there to tell if you already told them about me just now" Maryah looked at him with a cold look

"That can't be all that there is about you" Kakashi-sensei

"What if it was" Maryah countered

"Well then tell them about something different like your favourite foods" Kakashi-sensei pressed on

"I don't have any favourite foods" Maryah looked at him quite annoyed by Kakashi-sensei's persistance in trying to reveal herself to the class

"Tell us something different from that then" Kakashi-sensei _"Why do they always have to be so difficult? She is just like her brother" he thought_

"Alright, Mr. Persistant over there wants me to say something, I will talk...a bit" Maryah "My name is Maryah Uchiha and I'm 15 years old as you already know. If you're wondering why I'm in this grade since I'm so young, is that I skipped a few grades since I was much smarter than those dumb idiots back in my private school. My favourite music is Hip Hop and R&B, my hobbies are dancing, a little gymnastics and singing"

"Thats all?" Kakashi-sensei give a questioning look

"Unless you want me to continue" Maryah "Cause I can-"

"No,no thats alright. You can take your seat now" Kakashi-sensei

"Where?" Maryah

"Next to Sakura" Kakashi-sensei

"Cherry blossom" Maryah

"Yeah pink hair you can't miss it" Kakashi-sensei

"Pink hair?" Maryah whispered as she looked around the classroom spotting a jade eyed girl who seems to be having trouble working out a maths problem in her book. _"I ain't even going to ask" _she started to walk towards her as the other children kept their eyes on her every move

"Psst! Shirori!" Naruto whispered as she passed by him. **Didn't think Naruto could whisper huh?** She tipped her head giving him a knock as she turned her direction to the right sitting down next to the rosette girl.

Sakura was constantly ripping out pages out of her notebook, trying to work out a problem that she didn't understand.

"x685.2" Maryah

"What?" Sakura looked up at her

"The answer is x685.2. Your coefficient sign was wrong" Maryah

"Thank you, I thought I would never get that solved" Sakura

"Well I'm glad I did cause if not we'll be soon floating about in ripped out pages of folder paper" Maryah lifted one of them

"Hahah I guess so" Sakura said as they both giggled

"Ok, since the boys and girls are done with their fainting, we have a class to begin, so take out your maths books and turn to Chp 16" Kakashi-sensei took out an all to familiar orange book "Do the first 50 questions"

"But sir we already did this trigonometry already" Sakura

"Oh is that so, how many decimal places did I tell you to do to for the answers?" Kakashi-sensei

"2" Sakura

"Ok now do them to 3 decimal places" Kakashi-sensei

"But sir, what is the sense of that, we did it already" Sakura

"You'll get different answers if you do it by 3 decimal places instead of 2. So it is still not the same as the answers you have in your book" Kakashi-sensei

"But-" Sakura

"No 'buts' Sakura, now do your work" Kakashi-sensei _"While I read a few chapters"_ he grinned inwardly

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**At Lunch Time**

Sasuke and the gang were surrounded by girls as a certain red head girl, name Karin Yamaguchi, with piercing green eyes, sat in his lap giggling uncontrolablly for no apparent reason.

"Why don't you get the hell off of me?" Sasuke growled

"But Sasuke-kun if I do, your lap will get cold" Karin said

"Like your anything to warm up" Shikamaru muttered

"What was that you lazy ass!" Karin shouted

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru

Shikamaru was right, Karin was skinny, like anorexic skinny. Before she was a very chubby black haired girl with glasses, the nerdiest and weirdest girl in the school, but she heard that Sasuke only dated skinny red head girls, so you know what she did next, in a few weeks Karin changed and took the title as the sluttiest whore in the school. She als became the leader of the Shinobi fangirl group, which also included anorexic girls who were trying to be like her to get the attention.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey Maryah" Sakura called out to her as she went through the door

"Huh" Maryah

"Do you want to eat lunch with my friend and I?" Sakura

"Ok, but I have to go and get money from someone can you wait for me at the canteen?" Maryah

"Alright, we'll meet you there" Sakura

****

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Well lookie here, new girl approaching" Naruto lift his head as his cerulean eyes stared at her

Maryah brushed through the crowded girls as she finally found who she was looking for. "Sasuke while your talking to your goo-goo-gahh-gahh fangirls overhere can you give me my money?" Maryah

"Excuse me who are you?" Karin

"Its common courtesy to introduce yourself first" Maryah "I'm the new girl around here"

"Hmm, I don't care if you are the new girl or not, but you won't be treating the Great Sasuke like that" Karin turned to face Maryah with her legs wide open

"Great Sasuke, hah" Maryah huffed "Thats what you got the girls here calling you Sasuke, you're pathetic"

"Have you no respect, I will kick your ass up and down this building" Karin

"I ain't talking to you, you little anorexic freak for a Barbie, I 'm talking to Sasuke. And shut your legs I don't want to see what you don't or have for breakfast" Maryah "Now Sasuke can I please have my money" she said pushing Karin off of Sasuke, making her fall on the cold ground

"Ohh" the crowd

Sasuke took out fifty dollars from his pocket as Karin got back up and stood infront of him.

_"This girl just won't give up"_ Maryah thought

"Golddigger you won't be taking money from my man" Karin

"Gold digger, so you trying to act black now" Maryah "Your acting like everything else than what you really are. You're just a puppet, only doing what the strings are showing you to do, to follow around people like a flippin' sheep. Now get out of my so I can get to my money"

"You will not be taking my man up in here" Karin

"You made that up in a little space of time, I congratulate you, but who ever said anything about taking your man, and why would I even want to take him away from you in the first place when he is not even yours" Maryah

"Aargh!! Because he is the hottest guy in school" Karin said proudly

"Eww thats nasty" Maryah

"So whats wrong with Sasuke" Karin

"Two things" Maryah "I've dated hotter and better looking guys than him and two, and I hope this get through your thick skull, he 's my brother. Now take that in, smoke it and remember it"

A sound of 'ohs' went throughout the cafeteria fromt the expanded crowd.

"Ah" Karin squealed

"Oh no your turning into a pig now. I hope you really find out who you really are" Maryah "Now I'll be leaving" Maryah took the money from Sasuke, who had a planted smirk on his face, being amused from the scene that happened before him.

****

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Maryah walked though the crowd until she found Sakura and a blue headed girl holding a spot for her.

"Wow, I heard how you told off Karin overthere" Sakura

"Well she deserved it" Maryah said triumphantly **I don't even know if that spelled right. Oh well hehehe!! XD**

"And I can't believe your Sasuke's sister" Hinata

"Yeah, I kinda wanted to have kept it quiet though, but now I'm going to really get a lot of attention now" Maryah walked up to the canteen lady ordering a Burger Pak and a drink

"Well you'll just have to deal with it" Sakura

"You are an Uchiha after all" Hinata

"You see that's why I didn't want to come here, even if I'm not part of the family, I still get a lot of attention" Maryah trailed off.

"Not part of the family?" Sakura eyes widened

"Well...you see I'm not really an Uchiha" Maryah

"How?" Hinata

"I'll tell you a little secret but you can't tell no one" Maryah whispered

"Okay" Hinata and Sakura drew closer to her

"Alright I'm not actually part of the Great Uchiha family which everyone think I am from. My real parents died when I was younger, alot younger, like baby age, so I don't really know much about them.

From what my Okaa-san told me, Itachi found me in a stream while he was in the forest and brought me to there home. They cared and protected me like I belonged, like I was really part of them. But when I first got there Sasuke and I didn't really get along, always in fights and stuff but I guess we can say that we drew closer that way" Maryah

"Wow no wonder it was so odd that there was another Uchiha, since there were orginally two" Sakura

"The Uchiha's name have been lingering these hallways for years. Each Uchiha has a large reputation, for either being the most popular or most good looking. My first brother had the biggest reputation since the start of that gang and now I'm now stuck with it" Maryah

"I'm supposing you're talking about Itachi" Sakura

"Yeah with the racing that they had against other people at the Point" Hinata

"Exactly from since I was small I was dragged into this" Maryah

"I would do anything to be in your place right now" Hinata

"She's only saying that, because she likes Naruto and since your Sasuke's sister you would be close to him" Sakura

"Sakura!" Hinata

"Its okay" Maryah "I could hook you all up sometime"

"Yes!" Sakura

"**No!**" Hinata

"Don't worry, all you got to do is get to know him better, get in a conversation with him" Maryah

"But what will we talk about?" Hinata

"You could always talk about a ramen. Its like Naruto's favourite thing in the whole world" Maryah "There is never a day Naruto isn't talking about ramen. But when that day comes Sakura's hair will go green"

"Hey! Don't be disrespecting me!" Sakura playfully slapped her

"Hahah, okay alright" Maryah

"How can I do that if I don't even talk to any of his friends" Hinata

"So I'm not your friend" Maryah "I feel so hurt"

"Of course you're my friend, well our friend" Hinata threw an arm around both of them

"So if you can talk to me, you should be able to talk to Naruto" Maryah

"We'll see" Hinata

"Oh we'll see about that" Maryah

"Besides Valentines Day is a month away, you'll need a date" Sakura

"Oh I don't know" Hinata

"You won't know if you don't try" Sakura

"All you need is a push" Maryah

"Mmm, I'll think about it" Hinata sighed

"I have Science with Mr. Yamachi, so I'll see you two later" Hinata said leaving

"Hey Sakura, I didn't catch her name" Maryah

"Her name is Hinata" Sakura "She can be a little shy at times, but she's strong"

"Hinata hmm...Valentines Day..." Maryah clasped her hands together infront of her face covering her mouth

"So do you have an idea?" Sakura

"Yeah and a perfectly good idea I might add" Maryah "But I'll need a little help" she looked over at Sakura

"Okay, what class do you have now?" Sakura

"Guidance, a free period, this just give me more time to plan out what I'm going to do" Maryah

"You're lucky I have Physics, now" Sakura

**Ring Ring**

"Oh well I'll catch you later" Maryah

"After school?" Sakura

"Yeah just meet me in the front" Maryah got up from her seat

"Ok" Sakura

****

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**During Physics**

"And that's how you find the density of water in a cylinder. Any questions?"Mrs. Fugamachi

"Yeah I got a question, why the hell are you teaching this class?" Naruto muttered

"Whats that Naruto?" Mrs. Fugamachi

"Nothing" Naruto

"Anyways, Shikamaru come up here and answer this question" Mrs. Fugamachi pointed the chalk at Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke

"Shikamaru, I said come and answer this question" Mrs. Fugamachi said sternly

"No" Sasuke

"Young man I suggest you come down here and answer this question Naara or you will be having date with the principal!" Mrs. Fugamachi

"Woman is you blind I'm not Shikamaru!" Sasuke

"Well why you didn't just say so!" Mrs. Fugamachi

"You didn't ask" Sasuke

"Grr! Shikamaru answer the question" Mrs. Fugamachi pointed it at the next boy to him

"..."

"Grr! Answer this question now!"Mrs. Fugamachi

"I'm Shino" Shino said monotonously

"Then who the hell is Shikamaru then!"Mrs. Fugamachi

"Him" Shino pointed to a sleeping boy

"Grr!" Mrs. Fugamachi took up her long ruler

WHACK!

"Ahh!" Shikamaru "What happened? Why the hell did you do that for?!"

"You were sleeping!Answer the question on the board!" Mrs. Fugamachi

Shikamaru looked lazily at the board dribble coming from the side of his mouth "356784" he dropped back down his head, snoring

_"I swear that woman is family to Chubaka" _Narutothought_ "She sounds like a frickin' dog or worst a man beast"_

"Ay" Mrs. Fugamachi anime sweat drop

"Okay then" Sakura kept writing the notes off the board until she felt a constant kick behind her chair. She turned her head rapidly to be face to face with Sasuke "Would you stop that"

"No" Sasuke kicked it again

"Why don't you go and kick someone else's chair?" Sakura

"Cause the other people are too far away" Sasuke "Besides yours is closer and more amusing" he smirked

"Aaargh!" Sakura growled as she turned her attention back to the board until Sasuke started to blow in her ear "Stop it" she said quietly

"Why?" Sasuke

"Cause you are annoying me" Sakura

"Good, I'm glad I'm annoying you" Sasuke smirked

Sakura tried to listen to what the teacher was saying but because of the constant blowing it blocked her hearing, a bit, of listening to the boring lecture about Density.

**Inner Sakura: "I can't take it anymore, if he blows one more time, I going to break his neck and shove it up his blowhole!!"**

**BLOW! WHOOSH!**

**CRACK!**

Sakura broke her pencil in half. "**Would you stop already!**" Sakura yelled facing Sasuke

Sasuke was surprised by Sakura's outburst but didn't show it. They were so close that not even a pin could separate them. She stared into those obsidian eyes as her eyes soften "a bit", his hot breath hit her lips as he soon felt every ones eyes on her.

"Is there something wrong Sakura?" Mrs. Fugamachi

"No Mam" Sakura said forcefully as she turned around and took her seat.

A smirk crept on his lips, as he looked at the fuming pink headed girl.

**Ring Ring**

The last bell rung as they hurried out the class heading to the front of the school as they said their goodbyes.

"Sakura! Over here!" Maryah waved

Sakura approached her with the same glare that she gave Sasuke in class.

"What the hell happened to you?" Maryah

"For the whole of the class, your brother has been annoying me and nearly got me in trouble!" Sakura

"Wow, I'm really sorry about that but I can't take responsibility for his actions" Maryah

"I know, he had me so annoyed and so...so...so...so-" Sakura

"Flustered" Maryah _"It seems like if my brother has taking a liking to you Sakura"_ she thought _"Maybe it won't be only Hinata and Naruto that I'll be pairing, but you and Sasuke as well"_

"Hey, are you listening" Sakura snapped her out of her daydream

"Anyways in order for us to get our plans with Hinata, I'm going to need your number so we can keep in touch" Maryah

"Hey guys" Hinata waved

"Soo Hinata-chan have you thought of an answer yet" Maryah

"Um-m...a-a...n-no" Hinata stuttered

"Well you have to give me an answer now because I'm working on my final plans this evening" Maryah

"Um-m-m...ye-" Hinata

"Maryah!!" Naruto shouted from afar as he ran quickly to them **I guess "whispering" for Naruto didn't last very long**

"Yeah" Maryah

"Sasori is here, you have to go" Naruto

"Okay, so Hinata think about it some more alright" Maryah

"Uh...huh..." Hinata

"Is she okay?" Naruto questioned "She's shaking" he stepped closer to her placing a palm on her forehead which cause Hinata to redden

"Whats wrong Hinata?" Sakura

"You look a little red" Maryah chuckled

"I'm-m...I'm-m...I'm-m f-" Hinata passed out as Naruto caught her

"I think we better get her to the nurse before she leaves" Sakura "Bye Maryah, I'll call you" she said as both she and Naruto headed to the nurse's office

Maryah walked to the carpark where she meant with a black Audi R8.

"Hey babe" a man with red hair and gold eyes said as he kissed her on the cheek

"Hi, since when are you picking me up?" Maryah

"From today I guess, your brother called me to come for you" Sasori left the school through the gate

"Well that's expected; I was planning on taking the bus" Maryah

"So how was your day?" Sasori

"First you're my driver and now my father too, what will you be next" Maryah

"I was just asking" Sasori

"I got attitude from some anorexic freak, who thought I was taking Sasuke away from her, saying that Sasuke is her man" Maryah "I had to break it to her though, because if she continued I'll soon have to get a restraining order"

"She sounds like a fan girl" Sasori

"More like an annoying dog" Maryah

"That is expected" Sasori

"Anyways, can you believe one of my friends has a crush on Naruto!" Maryah

"Naruto our boy Naruto" Sasori

"Yeah I'm planning on setting them up for Valentines Day" Maryah "But I have to get her to stop fainting every time she gets close to him?"

The car pulled in through the driveway of the huge house as they got out the car. Sasori walked Maryah to the door as she turned the knob.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Sasori

"Yeah I got my whole outfit picked out" Maryah

"I ain't talking about your clothes, I mean are you sure you are going to do this" Sasori wrapped his arms around her waist

"Of course I'm ready; you're acting like I never did this before" Maryah

"Yeah but I'm just looking out for you okay" Sasori

"Don't worry so much, I'm a big girl you know" Maryah smiled

"Where's your brother, I want to speak with him" Sasori

"He should be upstairs and she headed to the kitchen for a snack

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Knock Knock**

Sasori knocked on the mahogany doors as he turned the gold slender doorknob.

"Did you pick up Maryah?" a boy with long black hair in a low ponytail and the same obsidian eyes as Sasuke, he looked like an older Sasuke but his face had elegance than his brother

"Yeah, it seemed like she fit in well with the new school" Sasori chuckled until his face suddenly went serious "Is he still coming?"

"Yes he is, he just called actually, saying that he already has the money" Itachi

"So confident and we haven't started yet" Sasori

"Well he got another thing coming and we will win" Itachi

**RingRingRingRingRing**

"Sasuke pick up the phone!!" Maryah shouted from the kitchen

**RingRingRingRingRing**

"Why do I have to get it?" Sasuke held up the magazine to his face

**RingRingRingRingRing**

"Because you're right next to it" Maryah

**RingRingRingRingRing**

"Hn" Sasuke

**RingRingRingRingRing**

"PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!!"

**RingRingRingRingRing**

**WHOOSH!**

A butter knife flew through the air going straight through the middle of the magazine.

"Ahh" Sasuke lowered the magazine to be face to face with an angry Maryah

**RingRingRingRingRing**

"STOP READING YOUR DAMN PORN MAGAZINE AND PICK UP THE PHONE!!"

**RingRingRingRingRing**

"Grr" Sasuke growled at her as he reached over to pick up the phone as he glanced down at his magazine which had a hole in it _"That was my favorite magazine" _"Hello"

"Hello can I speak with Maryah?" a girl

"Who is it?" Sasuke

"Sakura" Sakura

_"Sakura hmm, pink head, lollipop, well lets have some fun with this"_ he thought "Oh Maryah has a broken leg so she won't be able to come to the phone"

"Oh that's horrible, how did she break it?" Sakura

"She fell up the stairs" Sasuke chuckled "You want to leave a message"

"Alright tell her that-" Sakura

"So you finally picked up the phone huh Sasuke" Maryah picked up the knife "Who you talking to?"

_"Sasuke" _Sakura thought

"It's Sakura" Sasuke handed her the phone

"Hello Sakura" Maryah

"Hi Maryah, how is your foot?" Sakura

"Nothing wrong with my foot, it's perfectly fine to me" Maryah

"Didn't you break your foot?" Sakura

"No" Maryah

"Or fell down the stairs" Sakura

"No" Maryah

"So how comes Sasuke-" Sakura

"Sasuke" Maryah "Sasuke!!" she yelled dropping the phone which hit the speaker phone button

"Whats wrong with you?" Sasuke

"Did you tell Sakura that my foot was broken?" Maryah

"Hn" Sasuke

"Sasuke tell me now, or I'll hurt you!" Maryah held the butter knife into the air

"Maryah calm down okay" Sasuke

"You want me to calm down, tell me why?" Maryah

"You messed up my magazine, now I can't even see the pictures properly" Sasuke

"ALL THAT FOR A STUPID MAGAZINE!!" Maryah yelled

"Maryah put down the knife" Sasuke backed up against the wall

"A knife" Sakura "Are you still there Maryah?"

"Sakura" Sasuke "Tell Maryah to put down the knife"

"Knife, Maryah continue, I'm not helping you, you deserve it, this is payback for annoying me during class" Sakura

"Hai! Yahh!!" Maryah threw the knife at him

Sasuke ducked as the knife flew straight at him.

"I can't leave you two alone for nothing" a woman stood to the side of Sasuke holding the knife between two fingers

"Kaa-san" Maryah

"Sasuke Maryah can't you not fight for once" Miako

Sasuke walked up stairs as Maryah went back to the phone

"Oh and Maryah" Mikoto

"Huh" Maryah

"You're getting better" Mikoto

"Huh" Maryah "Ohhh, thank you Kaa-san" she walked back over to the phone taking it out of speaker "Hello, you still there"

"Please tell me you got him" Sakura

"Nah, my mom caught us" Maryah

"What I don't get is why he did that" Sakura

"You think that is bad when we were nine, he told some boy, that I couldn't come to the phone because, I was in labor" Maryah

"Labor, but your nine" Sakura

"I know but that is what Sasuke use to get rid of the boys and stop them from calling here. And the sad thing is" Maryah "They actually believed it" she laughed

"But seriously though" Maryah "How can you fall up the stairs?"

"I didn't realize it at first" Sakura

"But Sakura common sense would tell you that you can't fall up the stairs" Maryah laughed "Unless you are considering the escolator. But even that you can't fall up from"

"Can you just drop it , it was a simple mistake" Sakura

"Hahaha" Maryah

"We are back on Hinata and Naruto" Sakura changed the subject

"Alright, if we want them to get together, we have to go out somewhere" Maryah "any suggestions"

"So what about the cinema?" Sakura

"Too much space, she'll probably avoid him through the whole movie" Maryah

"How about the club" Sakura

"Yeah that can work; actually Sasuke and his friends are going to a club this Friday" Maryah

"Well that's great, so we can accompany them" Sakura

"Now how, are we going to get Hinata there is the problem" Maryah

**For people that are saying to themselves if they read this story already. This is an edited version! I cut the chapter short, since I was getting a lot of complaints saying that the chapter was so long! So I shortened it for my readers! I hope it is short enough for your satisfactory! Thank you!**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**+βabyboo+**

**Yello! This Babyboo here this is a 2nd chapter of my first ever Naruto fanfiction so please read, review and comment! I love comments and I really want to continue! So please review thank you! Thank you all for those that have been reviewing my other stories "The Fate of the heart", "Who Let The Dogs Out!!" and "The Best of The Bands" if you have not you better start now!! THANK YOU!!PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**_Music, Style, Reviews foreva! This is your one and only authoress baby Maryah!!_**

**BYE!!**

**+βabyboo+**


	3. Life, Love or Death!

**XxXxXxBayboo294XxXxXx**

**Babyboo294**: Thank for the reviews and comments of the story!!

**Angelique**: She has been more hyper than usual, getting excited over the comments that she got for the story!!

**Babyboo294**: Its good to read helpful criticism once in a while instead of a whole bundle of complaints and insults!! So I really appreciate all who read and comment on this story!! I hope you continue too for my next chapters!!

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Thank you viewers/reviewers:**

**I love hershey**

**deceiving fallen angel**

**iShinee**

**J.O.Lthe1**

**and others!!**

**Babyboo294:** And that is what makes me, me!! I do not own any of the characters of Naruto, even though I wished I did, except Maryah, she is my character!

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 3**

"Hi" normal talk

"_Hi" someone's thoughts_

"**Hi" Inner Sakura**

**Recap:**

_"Alright, if we want them to get together, we have to go out somewhere" Maryah "any suggestions"_

_"So what about the cinema?" Sakura_

_"Too much space, she'll probably avoid him through the whole movie" Maryah_

_"How about the club" Sakura_

_"Yeah that can work; actually Sasuke and his friends are going to a club this Friday" Maryah_

_"Well that's great, so we can accompany them" Sakura_

_"Now how, are we going to get Hinata there is the problem" Maryah_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Midnight: 12:00pm**

The house was dark and silent as the moon scouted the huge house, its pale light moving through parts of the house like a search light.

There was a sudden scuffling as three shadowed bodies walked out the house meeting with a black car surrounded by three other cars. One of them a red Ferrari with Giovanni rims on 10 inch tires.

The second one was a orange and black Koenigsegg CCX and the third was a silver Mazda X360 with black flames out lined with blue coming from the front and going midway.

The three shadows including a fourth one which got out the black car, sending it in the garage, entered the cars and sped off to a deserted part on a steep main road with twists and turns which went up a hill and came back down the other side.

When they got there, it was crowded with race cars and people who came to spectate.

Itachi appeared from the red Ferrari as he, Sasuke, Deidara and Sasori approached a long white limousine. Two guards dressed in black opened the doors of the vehicle as an old sleazy man dressed in a purple suit with a purple off the shoulder purple trench coat and pimp hat.

"Mr. Sarutobi, long time no see" Itachi said bittterly

"Same to you as well. Do you have my prize?" Mr. Sarutobi smirked

"What prize? You haven't won anything" Itachi said calmly, challenging him with the famous Uchiha smirk

"Yet, she will be mine. My own personal pleaser" Mr. Sarutobi said smoothly

Sasuke growled as Deidara held him back "Calm down. Sasuke, we don't want to make a scene" Deidara said

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"So let me get this straight" Shikamaru said "Shiori is going to race one of Sarutobi's best men and if she loses she has to stay with him"

_**Shikamaru**: Lazy, Smart _

_Favourite lines: troublesome, what a drag_

_Clothing: He wore a green T-Shirt, a black leather jacket, a black long jeans pants and black Reeboks._

"Yup, that's just about it" Naruto said cooly as he placed his hands in his pockets leaning back on the hood of his orange and black Carrera GT. **Orange, no surprise there**

_**Naruto**: hyperactive, annoying_

_Favourite lines: Believe it!_

_Clothing: He wore an orange T-shirt which had black sleeves, a black ¾ jeans pants and black New Balance_

"That's sick" TenTen souded quite disturbed by the idea as she leaned on the front of Neji as he held her in place

_**TenTen**: tomboy, Neji's girlfriend_

_Favourite lines: Get your hands off of me or I will kick you were the sun don't shine!, Neji-kun_

_Appearance : She had her hair in a curly ponytail on a side, a pink baby-tee with diamond sequins and a sleeve less short jeans jacket, a short jeans pants and pink high-cut converse which were rolled down._

_**Neji**: quiet, Hyuuga prodigy, TenTen's boyfriend_

_Favourite words: It is all about destiny, "Hn"_

_Appearance: He wore a khaki vest and ¾ jeans pants with a long sleeve open shirt and tanned New Balance. _

"Yeah, but we don't have to worry cause she's going to rip that road up" Naruto said with enthusiasm

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Are you sure you are going to go through with this?" Sasori leaned through the window of the Mazda

"I'm sure besides don't worry, I am going to win" Shiori smirked

"Well be careful the rain fell a bit before we got here, so its going to be a bit slidy" Sasori informed

"I realized, that's why I have to stay in the inside lane" Shiori said smartly "I wonder who I'm up against" she looked over at the red spray painted line on the road

"Sarutobi put out one of his best men to go up against you" Sasori said

"Well that's expected if he wants to win so badly" Shiori said "Name" she leaned on the door from inside the car, laying her head on a side on her hands, looking up at him cutely with her big amber eyes

"Ryou Takashimo" Sasori chuckled "Never lost a race yet"

"Well maybe its time for someone to move him out of his place" Shiori said "Anyways Sasori change of subject. What are you planning to give me for Valentines Day?"

"Oh I have something planned" Sasori smirked

"Are you going give me a hint?" Shiori smiled

"Nope" Sasori said

"Not even a teeny weensy one" Shiori

"Nope" Sasori said

"That's not fair" Shiori pouted

Sasori looked over his shoulder as he saw everyone beginning to separate, making room at the starting line. "It looks like they are about to start, come on lets go"

Sasori turned to move until he felt a sudden tug on his jacket.

"Aren't you going to give me a good luck kiss?" Shiori said

"Okay, where you want it?" Sasori bend down

"One here" Shiori placed her finger on her left cheek as he kissed her "One here" her finger went to her other cheek "And one right…." She placed her hands on his face and brought him close to her's "Here" He kissed her on the lips tenderly as his arms wrapped around her slim torso. Shiori leaned back a little deepening the kiss. They soon moved apart taking a breath.

"Come on lets go before they think you are forfeiting" Sasori chuckled as he opened the door. Taking her hand as she stepped out.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Shiori walked with Sasori side by side as people parted the red sea. They walked up to where Itachi, Sasuke and Deidara stood.

"Shiori" he smiled at her

"Sarutobi" she said with a scowl on her face

"You're looking very radiant today" Sarutobi complimented her as his eyes roamed her body

Shiori wore a long sleeved cotton like sweater hoodie dress, which ended at her mid-thigh. It was babyblue with white and black thin stripes all over. The long sleeves covered half of her palms. She wore silver bangles and big silver hoops with high-heeled blacked furred boots. The dress was a stretchy material which hugged her curves tightly as too her boots.

"Soo where is your driver?" Shiori tried to change the subject off of her as she foled her arms across her chest

Suddenly a green and black Sagaris screeched around the corner amazing some of the people there. The car doors slide up as a man with blonde hair, emerald eyes stepped out of the car. He walked gracefully towards them as fan girls and boys forced through to touch him, even one had scissors snipping piece of his hair. **They're quite desperate**

"Mr. Sarutobi" Ryou bowed down to him

"Ryou-sama, how are you?" Sarutobi greeted him

"I'm fine, sir" Ryou said with a smile in his eyes "And you?"

""I'm doing very well" Sarutobi said "Are you ready for the race?"

"Yes sir, ready as I'll ever be" Ryou said walking over to Sasuke and the others "So I'm guessing you're my opponent" to Deidara

"No man" Deidara said waving his hands infront of him

"Well you must be the one" Ryu turned to Sasori

"Nah, wrong person" Sasori said

"So who the hell am I racing against?" Ryou flared

"Me!" Shiori shouted, annoyed of her opponent's behaviour

"You! You've got to be kidding me!" Ryou laughed "Little girls don't belong here! I think you should go home and play with your dollies!Hahah! Isn't it pass your bedtime?"

"Little girl?" Shiori questioned "Who you calling a little girl? You pompous pig!"

"This can't be true" Ryou looked around

"Yes it is" Sarutobi said

"You can't be serious" Ryou said

"What a conceited jerk" TenTen scoffed

"I am not racing that immature, little brat for a girl" Ryou

"And now he's gone sexist" TenTen glared at him

"Are you frightened to race a girl?" Shiori stepped up to him

"No, why would I, The Great and Wonderful Ryou, be afraid of a girl, especially you" Ryou looked her up and down "Besides it won't be a fair challenge anyways...to me that is. To her it's a different story, I want a real challenge and there is also something that I want to mention. **Girls can't race**" **He just pulled a string**

"Now you listen here little boy. You are wasting my precious time with your silly excuses. Now if you want I race I will give you one, cause for your information girls can race especially better than you" Shiori turned away from him walking to her car

_"Feisty"_ Ryou thought to himself as he followed her way to his car "So I'm assuming you're the prize then" he came close behind her

"And if I am?" Shiori said as she placed on some black and blue fingerless gloves and covered her head with the hood

"Cause..." he looked over at Mr. Sarutobi, showing his pearly whites at him. "...when you are tired of my old man over there, my door is always open..." Ryou whispered in her ear as his hands slipped around her waist which caused Shiori to tense "..._And we can have a good time_"

"I suggest you leave her alone if you want to keep those hands of yours" Sasori said as his eyes narrowed at the sight before him. He stepped up to him dangerously as his hands lingered alittle longer at her waist

"Chill man, I was just wishing her good luck" Ryou opened the car door

Shiori stepped into the black leather seated car as she placed on her seatbelt. She turned on a few switches near the gear stick which sent off blue lights. She revved the car up as the car growled like a panther in the night.

Ryou looked over to Shiori smirking at her as he started up his car. He gave her a quick wink and rolled up his tainted windows

"I'm seriously going to kick his ass" Shiori said to herself focusing her eyes on the full moon that was now rising. Its moonlight gazed on the road like a stoplight.

A girl in a skimpy outfit stood in the middle with a green scarf hanging out her back pocket of her skirt. Two other girls dressed in the same outfit came on opposite ends of her with a re scarf in the back and orange in the other one.

"On your marks!" the girl raised the red scarf

"Set!" the girl raised the orange

"Go!" the girl raised the green one as the cars sped off

They went head to head speeding off into the darkness. After a ways distance, Ryou was surprised that this 'immature little brat for a girl' was still neck to neck with him.

"How can she keep up with me? This isn't right" Ryou said "Its time to play dirty"

As they came around the corner, Ryou tried to hit off Shiori off the cliff causing her to swerve left to right. After a few hits Ryou was successful, causing Shiori to drift around him in the next corner, disrupting some boulders

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Shiori**

_"I have to get out of this position quick if I don't want to end up down there"_ Shiori thought as she looked down the cliff coming around the other corner "But first I'll have to pass him"

Ryou was now infront of Shiori by a lot coming unto their last lap but Shiori had something under her sleeve

"This is too easy" Ryou said coming around the corner with a sharp turn

Suddenly huge boulders came from above, cascading towards him.

"Ahh, this is perfect" Shiori flicked five more switches which were now turning red. She changed gears and started to speed up as black and blue flames came out the muffler

"Well if she can do it, I can do it too" Ryou flipped a switch causing green flames to come out his muffler as he started to gain speed. "I'm not going to let some little girl beat me"

They closed in on the boulders as Ryou came next to Shiori on the outside lane.

"Okay let's do this" Shiori switched gears again pressing down on the pedal drifting pass the boulders and the incoming corners.

Ryou tried to mock her but while doing this he didn't press the brakes at the right time causing him to collide with one of the boulders

Shiori sped pass the finish line through the crowds of people, drifting around in circles

"Woo!!" the crowd cheered as Sasuke and the others gathered around her

"I knew you could win!! They doubted you all the time" Naruto shouted giving Shiori a bear hug

**BONK!!**

"Naruto stop making up stupid comments!" TenTen "How did you get the naust?Last time I saw this car it didn't had any"

"Deidara, Sasuke and Sasori added it in recently, but I never got a chance to use it" Shiori "That's what where I got my extra boost actually"

"I guess it worked like how it was supposed too then" Deidara smiled

"Uh huh" Shiori laughed

"Congratulations" Neji

"Thank you Neji" Shiori

"So what happened to Mr. Conceited?" Shikamaru

"I'm not su-" Shiori was stopped by a few gun shots out yonder

**BOOM!!**

Flames shot out of the sky as black smoke filled the air

**"Ahh!!"** the crowd screamed as they scattered to their respective cars

Sasori got in the front seat of the car starting the engine

"Come on guys!!" Naruto said jumping into his car, screeching off

"TenTen lets go" Neji said getting into his car as well

"Ok" TenTen followed after him

_"Something doesn't seem right"_ Shikamaru thought driving off down the road "First gunshots and an explosion. The pieces aren't fitting together"

"Shiori hurry up and get in the cops are coming" Sasori called out to her

"Alright I'm coming" Shiori said as she passed through a crowd of girls who were screaming hysterically. Going towards the car someone passed by near her.

_"You will be mine" the person whispered in her ear._

"Uh" Shiori stopped suddenly as her eyes widen. She looked around for the culprit but she didn't see anyone suspicious.

"Shiori!" Sasori shouted snapping her out of her thoughts. She quickly ran and got into the car as they raced down the highway with the cops at the scene.

"What happened out there?" Sasori

"What do you mean? You mean what happened out there with Ryou. I don't know" Shiori said

"No, I meant with you" Sasori said with a worried expression on his face "It's like you blanked out a bit out there"

"I'm not sure" Shiori said quietly looking out the window, combing in a stray hair into her silver stresses with her fingers.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Next Morning**

Sakura entered the classroom, greeting everyone with her radiant smile. Well not everyone since half of the girl population of the class were either not at school or in the hall "flaming" or flirting with the "Great Sasuke" and the rest of Shinobi. She approached the only girl in the classroom, who was sitting in the chair at the back of the classroom, chewing her bubble gum as she listened to her I-touch.

"Morning Maryah!" Sakura took out the headphones shouting in her ear

"Ahh! You scared me! Morning Sakura" Maryah said

_Appearance: She wore a babyblue hoodie like, close fitting shirt with gold designs of flowers and vines on the back of it, a black pencil bottom jeans and black Airwalks with white skulls. For accessories, two gold diamond studded earrings, agold hoop in each ear and a gold arm brace) _

"You look tired" Sakura said

_Appearance: She wore a white vest with purple designs on it with silver diamond studs, with black capris and black and purple New Balance. For accessories purple hoops and a matching purple necklace and bracelet._

"I am tired" Maryah said placing her head on her folded arms that were now on the table

"You went to sleep late last night?" Sakura asked

"In a way, yes" Maryah stifled out a yawn as she cover her eyes with her hands

"Maryah, Maryah" a girl with two buns on her head approached her

"Hi TenTen, Sakura this is TenTen Morino" Maryah said

"Hi" Sakura said looking up at her

"Hello nice to meet you" TenTen said

"TenTen is a year higher than us, she is a senior" Maryah

"Okay" Sakura said "Hey you're the captain of the soccer team"

"Don't forget Martial Arts and basketball" TenTen smiled proudly

Sakura looked up at the girl in awe. To think girl like her could be capable of doing so many types of sports. Ten Ten was a pretty girl, not a pretty girly girl, but for one with natural beauty. She was never one of those types to who like to flaunt their beauty to every one in the world for attention. _Maybe Karin can learn something from her, haha!_ She was a tomboy, one that acts less than a girl and acts more like a boy than she supposed to.

_Appearance: She wore a white tanktop, with a long sleeved forest green hoodie ,which ended under her chest area, that showed off her flat toned stomach. A short green pants to match and a huge black silver studded buckle belt that hung loosely from her waist with black Vans. She also wore a silver chain necklace, studded earrings and bracelet._

"Guess who is coming back in a few months?" TenTen asked

"Kabuto?" Maryah questioned

"No" TenTen said

"Who?" Maryah asked

"Someone that you love very much" TenTen said

"Your grandma" Maryah chimed

"No" TenTen said as an irrated expression appeared on her face

"When is she coming back though I really need the recipe for her oatmeal cookies" Maryah pondered "Mmm oatmeal cookies"

"Not til next year!" TenTen shouted "Now pay attention!"

"Okay" Maryah said "Is it Neji's hot cousin, cause he and I really need to catch up after that incident with Ino cousin at the river last summer"

"No!" TenTen said "And don't you have a boyfriend already?"

"I do" Maryah said "I just thought that I will be able to get them together again, just like how you and Neji got put together"

"You better not" TenTen "I nearly loss my life that day"

"Hahaha" Sakura giggled at them "What happened?"

"That day was the oddest day of my life" TenTen "That day, Maryah, Ino, the rest of the gang and I went on a pinic up in the mountains….."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

_Flashback _

_Thunder roared though the air as lightning flashed through the sky outlined patterns of the grey clouds._

"_Guys I think we should start packing up, it looks like there is going to be a storm!" Naruto hollered as he started to pick up all the cups of ramen he had brought for himself at for the pinic_

_The girls folded up the blankets as the wind started to pick up._

_WHOOSH!!_

"_Ahh!" TenTen screamed as the picked up under the blanket flying her over to the rope bridge._

"_TenTen!" Neji shouted as he followed after her_

"_Oh no!" Ino said "Maryah lets get these blankets together before we blow away too"_

"_Alright" Maryah nodded in agreement_

"_Come on we have to go help before the wind stops blowing!" Ino said as she ran to the bridge where Neji stood on trying to grab the floating TenTen_

"_TenTen you have to let go of the blanket!" Neji shouted at her_

"_I can't" TenTen said "If not I will fall over the cliff"_

"_I will catch you" Neji said "Just let go of the blanket"_

"_No!" TenTen screamed_

"_Please" Neji reached out his hand_

"_No!" TenTen said as her eyes soon started to brim with tears "I can't"_

"_Yes you can!" Neji said_

"_No-no" TenTen cried_

"_Trust me" Neji said_

_Ten Ten looked into his pearled eyes seeing trust in them. She slowly release the blanket as she came flying down at top speed. "Ahh!" she panicked_

"_Gotcha" Neji caught her_

"_Ahh!!" TenTen cried_

"_You can stop screaming now" Neji said_

"_Huh" TenTen looked down to realized that she was wrapped in Neji arms "Thank yo- Ahh!!" the ropes on the bridge suddenly broke as the the bridge swung to the left hand side of the cliff_

"_Hold on" Neji said as he gripped the plank of wood tighter_

"_Hey guys!" Naruto said "Are you alive?"_

"_Yeah!" Neji_

"_Where are you?" Naruto_

"_At the bottom of the bridge" Neji_

"_Alright we'll get you guys out of there in a jiffy! Believe it!" Naruto_

"_This is troublesome" Shikamaru said " If we try dragging them up, the ropes are going to cut. We need to try something tougher"_

"_How about the towing rope in the car!" Ino suggested "We should still have it from the day Naruto crashed his car"_

"_Hey!" Naruto shouted_

"_Good idea!" Maryah said "Sasuke here are the keys the rope should be under the back seat" she threw the keys at him_

"_Hn" he caught the keys running over to the silver Mazada, opening the back door. He got the rope and hooked the hook of it to the bridge and the next hook under a huge orange Ford 4X4._

"_Alright guys Naruto is going to start pulling you up in awhile" Maryah said "But before we do that, Neji has something to tell you" she smiled mischieviously_

"_Huh" a blush tinged his cheeks knowing what he have to say as Maryah smirked down at them "What?!" Neji shouted "We are on the verge of losing our lives and you want me to say that now!"_

"_Say what Neji?" TenTen looked cluelessly at him_

"_Uh-hh…um—m-muh" Neji stammered_

"_Tell her or we won't pull up this bridge" Maryah said_

"_Um-m u-uh" Neji said_

"_Smart thinking Maryah" Ino said "He should be able to tell he now"_

"_Neji just tell me" TenTen said "It can't be that bad"_

"_TenTen, I-I l-love you!" Neji bursted out_

"_What?!" TenTen said_

"_I love you Ten Ten" Neji confessed "I love you with all my heart, and really never had the courage to tell you"_

"…_."TenTen was lost for words. **Maybe there are the bottom of the cliff**_

"_TenTen say something" Neji said_

"_Pull them up Naruto!" Maryah shouted_

"_Alrighty!! Dattebayo!!" Naruto pressed the gas as the bridge quickly got pulled up from the the cliff_

"_You see Neji that wasn't so hard" Maryah said_

"_Aargh!" Neji growled "Maryah I'm going to kill you!"_

"_Hahaha" Ino laughed_

"_Don't think you are getting out of this Ino!" Neji said as he chased after her "Your next!"_

"_Shika!" Ino hid behind Shikamaru_

"_Troublesome" Shikamaru_

_Neji looked back over at Ten Ten as she looked at him blankly_ "_Ten Ten you still haven't sai-mmph" Neji got cut off as TenTen's lips connecting with hers_

"_What was that for?" Neji said_

"_That was for saving me" TenTen "And this one is for saying…" she wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you" she whispered as she kissed him passionately_

_**Behind the trees**_

"_You got all of that" a boy said_

"_Yup every last bit" Maryah stood there with a videocamera in her hands "This is soo perfect for blackmail"_

"_Hn" Sasuke smirked_

_End of flashback_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hahaha" Sakura laughed "That wasn't nice"

"I nearly died out there" TenTen said as she glared at Maryah "Anyways going back on the subject. Guess who? It is a girl"

"Oh my gosh!" Maryah said "You mean-"

"Yes" TenTen said

"Temari's coming back" Maryah jumped up "You serious!"

"Yes!" TenTen said

"Ahh!! **TEMARI IS COMING BACK**!" Maryah screamed

Everyone turned to face her.

"Sorry" Maryah said

"I bet you Temari heard you just now" Sakura said

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**In Suna**

"Hey Gaara, did you hear that?" Temari asked

"..." Gaara looked up

"I'm sure I just heard a scream just now" Temari said "Hmm, must be my imagination" she walked out through the door as a young boy passed her with cracked glasses

"Hey Yahiko you should get you glasses" Temari said

"These **are** my new glasses" Yahiko said "I just came from the doctor just now and then I heard the high pitch sound and the glasses cracked"

"Hmm, guess I'm not the only one" Temari said

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Back at Konoha High**

"I can't wait until she comes this is so exciting" Maryah jumped "Oh, TenTen is it alright if some of my friends come with us on Friday?"

"Yeah it is alright the more the merrier" TenTen smiled down at Sakura

"Great I'll see you there" Maryah said

"Okay, bye" TenTen left through the door

"She is nice" Sakura said

"Yes she is but if you get on her bad side she will kill you" Maryah chuckled

**2 Fast 2 Furious**

"Who is that?" Sakura asked

"Its my cell phone" Maryah slide up her black and blue SonyEricsson, pressed a button and saw a text message appearing on the phone

"Who is it? A secret admire" Sakura peered down at the phone

"Sort of. Its my boyfriend" Maryah said

**Text:**

**I'm, going to be late this evening so check with one of your friends and get a drop with them.**

**From: Sasori**

_"So what about Sasuke"_ Maryah thought as she slide back down the phone to be jumped by the ringtone again.

**Text:**

**BTW Sasuke is going to be leaving early today. Get home safely. I luv you**

**From: Sasori**

_"I love you too. Well that answers my question"_ Maryah thought "But what is going on?"

"Maryah is everything alright?" Sakura asked

"Everything is fine, I just need a ride home this evening" Maryah said

"Thats okay, you can ride with me" Sakura said

"You sure its okay?" Maryah asked

"Its alright, I don't suppose you're house is that far from the school" Sakura said

"It is not that far at all" Maryah said "Its a huge place you can't miss it"

**Ring Ring Ring**

"Well let the hell hole begin" Maryah said

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**+β****abyboo+**

**Yello! This Babyboo here this is a 3rd**** chapter of my first ever Naruto fanfiction so please read, review and comment! I love comments and I really want to continue! So please review thank you! Thank you all for those that have been reviewing my other stories "The Fate of the heart", "Who Let The Dogs Out!!" and "The Best of The Bands" if you have not you better start now!! THANK YOU!!PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Oh and if your wondering, Shiori ... You will find out soon in the next chapters or that is if you found out already!!**

**Babyboo294: Hey has anyone notice what is the difference between all 3 chapters?**

**Angelique: Besides the new character**

**Babyboo294: Yeah! I have finally taking on the advice of putting in "said" into my chapters! It was hard but I struggled through**

**Angelique: You are such an idiot!**

**Babyboo294: Look who talking! I just hope you know that you are related to me! So deal with it!**

**Angelique: We're cousins**

**Babyboo294: It mek' a difference! Forget you!**

**Angelique: Hahah!**

_**Music, Style, Reviews foreva! This is your one and only authoress baby Maryah!!**_

**BYE!!**

**+β****abyboo+**


	4. Author's note

x.X.x.X.x.Babyboo294.x.X.x.Xx

Yello!! Peoples!! Wow first author note!! Anyways getting straight to the point!

Ok…..ummm.. alright sorry for the late updates in the stories , school just start back and I have tons of homework!! Big history Project on Christopher Columbus…. And I haven't finish yet! Anyways I apologize to you all, my readers!

Also, this storey My Love Life with and Uchiha title name will be changed to a new one. So if you see updates with a different title don't go and instantly press the delete button! The story will stay the same, but the title will be different from now on! It will be now called Cupid's New Target: Me! And the old title will be going on my new story that I will soon put up on the site later on this month…..I hope. So I hope that you all will review soon for my next story and still too review for the others!! And thanks to all the people that have been reading my stories through out this year and also the ones who favourited them!!

BYE!!

x.X.x.X.x.Babyboo294.x.X.x.X.x


	5. Anxiety Problems!

**XxXxXxBabyboo294XxXxXx**

**Babyboo294: **Thank you all my viewers who commented on this story!

**Angelique: **And if you have not noticed in chapter 3, but she has finally gotten over her 'said' disease. As you can see in the exhibit A there are no 'saids' in chapter 1 or 2

**Babyboo294: **Hey stop disrespecting me! Before you get removed from this story before you even appear!

**Angelique:** You can't remove me! I am your cousin!

**Babyboo294: **So, what can that do!

**Angelique: **I'm older than you!

**Babyboo294: **That has nothing to do with it! It's my story! So I can do what ever I want!

**Angelique: **Wahh!!

**Babyboo294: **I do not own any of the characters in this story except Maryah, because she is me! I also do not own the wailing girl I have for a cousin!

**Angelique: **Wahh!!

**Thanks to all viewers/reviewers:**

**CherryBlossoms016**

**Cherryblossom Pheonix**

**Ice Amethyst 12**

**J.O.L the 1**

**Kawaii Chibi-kun**

**Ryugenta**

**Ryuu no Sora**

**b4lj3b4ka**

**breakingdowndoors**

**kataang013**

**LoveLiterallyBites**

**Sakura Panda63**

**Sierra.luvs.Parker-kun**

**Silver-Heart377**

**loves0sharingon0boys**

**i love hershey**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Recap:**

_"Maryah is everything alright?" Sakura asked_

_"Everything is fine, I just need a ride home this evening" Maryah said_

_"That's okay, you can ride with me" Sakura said_

_"You sure it's okay?" Maryah asked_

_"Its alright, I don't suppose you're house is that far from the school" Sakura said_

_"It is not that far at all" Maryah said "Its a huge place you can't miss it"_

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

_"Well let the hell hole begin" Maryah said_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 4**

"Well let this hell hole begin" Maryah said as she gathered her belongings while children slowly piled up the classroom seats, taking their time.

Sasuke and his gang appeared last through the door surrounded by a hoard of fan girls.

"Oh no, there here" Sakura groaned _"Why do they even exist?"_ she thought as her mind suddenly shifted into a happy place.

**Inner Sakura x.X.x**

"**Haha! I'm so enjoying this" Inner Sakura laughed as she watched the fan girls being sucked into a hole, through a flat screen tv, filled with man-eating snakes. _That's was quite gruesome._**

**"I seriously need to get a copy of this DVD" she took out a bag of popcorn "This makes a good movie"**

**Registration x.X.x**

A silver haired man walked through the door looking lazily at the number of students in the classroom.

"Sorry to be late class but I was caught in a snowstorm" Kakashi-sensei said "I nearly froze to death outside in that cold air"

"**LIAR!**" Naruto shouted

"Sir what are you on?" a student asked

"Are you using something that you are not suppose to be using?" another student asked

"Kakashi-sensei, explain how can we have a snowstorm and it is over 93 degrees outside?" Sakura demanded, she glared at him, annoyed by the silly and non-logical excuses he gives every morning.

Instead of answering Sakura's question, he smiled at her through his mask, and proceeded to what he was about to do.

"Okay to make this short, who is not here?" Kakashi-sensei asked as some of the children began to look around the classroom for missing students.

"Everyone is here" the class said in unison

"Okay," Kakashi-sensei said "spend the rest of registration doing whats not" he took out a familiar orange book, flipping through the pages.

Maryah placed back on the headphones in her ears, raising the volume to all as she closed her eyes, letting the music flow through her.

Sakura and Hinata sat there talking until they were suddenly surprised by a blonde boy.

"Hi Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!" he said loudly

"Hi Naruto" Sakura smiled

Naruto laid his eyes on Hinata, sitting down in the empty seat beside her.

"Hey, how are you doing? You feeling okay today?" Naruto lowered his voice a bit. **Okay who ever is teaching Naruto to tone down his voice or teaching him indoor voices, are really doing a excellent job! Haha! A round of applause for Naruto!! YEAH!!**

"I-I…f-feel…o-okay" Hinata struggled to speak adverting her eyes away from his, looking at the ground, which seems quite interesting to her now, since they were so close.

"Okay, I'm glad you feel better today, cause you gave Sakura-chan a fright yesterday, from just fainting like that" Naruto grinned

"I am sorry that I worried you Sakura-chan" Hinata said in her normal voice

_"Hey what happened to the sudden change of personality?"_ Sakura thought "Its okay" she gave her a warm smile

"So anyways how about you all join me for ice-cream after school?" Naruto asked with a huge grin on his face

"Alright, that sounds like a great idea" Sakura said

"How about you Hinata-chan? Do you want to come?" Naruto said turning to her as she instantly turned red in the face.

"Um…o-okay.." Hinata looked at him, his ceruelean eyes caught her attention as her eyes froze in place.

"Great! I'll see you two later, bye" Naruto said leaving as he returned to his seat which was somewhere in between Kiba and Sasuke.

"See Hinata, you're doing very well in trying to befriend Naruto" Sakura congratulated her "You are improving" she said to her, but didn't get an answer out of the pearl eyed girl's mouth. "Earth to Hinata-chan….

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Naruto landed in his seat with a big grin on his face as Kiba looked at him weirdly.

"What is up with you?" Kiba looked at him weirdly as Naruto started to laugh to him self

"Hahah" Naruto laughed "I'm taking out Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan for ice-cream after school"

"Oh" Kiba said but then it dawned on him "Isn't Hinata Neji's cousin?"

"Yeah...so what" Naruto said as he placed his feet on the chair infront of him and leaned back on folded arms

"Hahah" Kiba began to laugh "Neji isn't going to be to pleased about this"

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked at him "Whats wrong with that?"

"Oh don't worry" Kiba smirked "Everything is going to be just fine"

"Huh?" Naruto's denseness (if that is a word) kicked in

"_Looks like Naruto is going to be road kill this evening! Haha!"_ Kiba thought as he pictured the image in his head

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Earth to Hinata-chan" Sakura waved her hands infront of her face "Hinata-chan" she poked her finger on her shoulder as Hinata immediately fell backwards on the ground.

"HINATA-CHAN!!Not again!" Sakura got up from her seat quickly as she started to panic "What to do! What to do!" she waved her hands frantically in the air

"**Calm down Sakura!" Inner Sakura said**

"I don't know what to do! I've never been in this situation before! Wahh!" Sakura cried

"**Calm down!" Inner Sakura shouted again**

"How am I supposed to calm down if I don't know what to do!" Sakura thought "She could be dead right now!! Wahhh!" Sakura cried

**_Anime sweat drop_. Inner Sakura took in a deep breath. **

**"CALM DOWN!!" Inner Sakura shouted as Sakura stopped her movements.**

"Huh, ok, ok, you didn't have to shout!" Sakura pouted "Use indoor voices"

"**Grr" Inner Sakura growled**

"I wonder who taught you to do that" Sakura pondered "You know that I don't behave like that"

"**Grr aren't you suppose to be helping your friend!" Inner Sakura** **flared**

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Sakura said

"**So forgetful at times" Inner Sakura said "I can't believe this is who I am supposed to be. I am so ashamed" she curled up into a dark corner**

"Hey!" Sakura bent down to Hinata "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hmm, yes Sakura" Kakashi-sensei said not removing his eyes from the book

"Hinata fainted" Sakura said poiting to the girl laying in her arms

_"Aargh, I have no time to deal with this"_ Kakashi thought as he inwardly growled "_Sigh_ _Okay lets see here"_ he looked around trying to pick someone random "Naruto and..." his gaze went around the classroom again his lazy eye lay a gaze onto a certain chicken butt haired boy that we all knew and luv, who looked like he was being eaten by the fangirls, literally 'eaten', drool actually came from their mouths like starving dogs who hadn't had a piece of meat for days. Sasuke being the delicious 'meat'. "and...Sasuke" he smiled at him through his mask. "Two of you will help Salura with Miss Hyuuga overthere to the nurse's office.

**"Thank God!!" Sasuke Inner shouted doing back flips **

Sasuke forced through the packed girls, heading for the door as he followed by Sakura and Naruto who held Hinata bridal style.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

When they got there the nurse was surprised to see the girl again after what happened the last time.

"What happened?" the nurse said hurrying to their sides

"She fainted" Sakura said simply. _Like it wasn't obvious_

"Again?" the nurse said peering over at the girl's face

"Yeah" Sakura said. _No George, she just happens to fall down and go unconscious._

"Thats odd" the nurse said thinking about the situation "Lay her on the bed overhear" she pointed to one of the neatly made up white beds near the window of the small room.

"We'll come back at lunch to check on her ok" Sakura told the nurse as she started to head for the door. "Aren't you coming Naruto?"

"No I'll stay here, until she wakes up, I'll catch up with you and Teme later" Naruto grined as he pulled up a chair beside Hinata bedside

"Okay" Sakura left through the door with Sasuke behind her.

Walking along the hallways Sakura couldn't help but feel like if someone was staring directly at her, but she just brushed it off, thinking that it was all in her head. She started to twirl her shoulder length tresses with her fingers looking at the waxed floor of the hall, which seems to be quite interesting to her right now. She looked down at her reflection seeing the brown tint version of herself through the glossy floor boards.

She started to hum a little tune to herself seeming that the walk back to the classroom was longer than she expected.

Suddenly she felt 'the eyes' back on her again and it was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Would you stop that!" Sakura shouted turning around to face him, her voice echoed through the hall

"What" Sasuke said simply with an emotionless face

"Stop staring at me like that" Sakura said turning back around "I'm not a frickin' monkey in a cage" she muttered to herself silently

Sasuke chuckled. He seemed to have heard her. "So thats what you think of yourself as. A monkey"

An embarrassed blush tinted her cheeks as started to growl. "Grr"

"Don't tell me you're turning into one now" Sasuke teased as he walked into step with her

"Why don't you leave me alone? You are always bothering me!" Sakura said "Maryah should of cut you're pretty little head off when she had a chance"

"Oh so now you think I'm pretty now" Sasuke smirked "I'm flattered" he placed his hands in his pockets

"Thats not what I meant you Arrogant bastard" Sakura growled

"Hn" Sasuke grunted

Silence soon drifted back over them again, making Sakura nervous since he didn't retorted anything back at the comment.

"Your different" Sasuke said silently

"Different?" Sakura repeated "Different how?" she asked curiously, surprising Sasuke by the way she talked back to him in a calm manner

"You're different from them" Sasuke said

"Of course I'm different" Sakura said proudly "God made us different for a reason you know, and I'm soo totally noot the same as your fangirls"

"Aa" Sasuke said, giving a slight nod of agreement

"So is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Sakua asked as they reached the classroom door

"Hn" Sasuke answered

"Is that a yes or a no?" Sakura asked peering up at his face, since he was taller than her

"..." Sasuke stood there in silence, looking like if he was deciding to go inside the classroom or not. He opened the door leaving Sakura outside with a confused look on her face.

Sudden screams of the fangirls uproared as he walked into the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" **And this is why earplugs were created.**

"_What did he mean_?" Sakura thought

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Hinata and Naruto**

She lied there in the bed silently, the fluorescent light drowning her features in a glow. Her pearl like eyes slowly opened as she saw a blurry outline of a woman in a white coat.

"So I see you're awake" the nurse said peering down at her "Once again"

"Uh" Hinata said looking around the room confused at what was going on, as her eyes got accustomed to the light

"Hinata are you alright?" Naruto asked sitting down on her bed as she suddenly drew the sheets close to her, covering half of her face.

"Ye-es...I-'m-fi-..ne" she said beneath the sheets

"So she says. I'll have to check and see if you're really alright" the nurse said as she took out a clipboard and pen. "Did you eat this morning?"

"Yes" Hinata said

"What did you eat?" the nurse asked

"Oatmeal" Hinata said

"Hmm" the nurse wrote something on the clipboard

**Light bulb appears on top of Naruto's head**. "Hey! I got it!" Naruto shouted jumping into the air

"What Naruto?" the nurse said still writing something on the clipboard

"The reason why Hinata-chan is fainting all the time is because she didn't eat Ramen this morning" Naruto said proudly

**Anime sweatdrop. **"Naruto just because she didn't eat ramen, isn't why the reason she fainted" the nurse said

"It isn't? So what is it then? Is Hinata-chan dying?!" Naruto said as he begin to panic

"What?!" Hinata said

"Oh my god! I'm sorry Hinata-chan that I could get you here faster!Wahhhh!!" Naruto started to cry buckets of tears

"Naruto" the nurse said

"Wahhh!!" Naruto continued to weep

"Naruto" the nurse said more

"Wahhhh!!" Naruto cried

"**Naruto**" the nurse said

"Wahhh!!" Naruto cried

**"NARUTO!!" **the nurse shouted as her voice caused the room to shake

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Shikamaru suddenly awakes from his slumber as the room slightly shook. "What hell was that?" he said as he wiped drool from the corner of his mouth

"It felt like an earthquake" Kiba said as he lloked down at the puppy sitting down in his lap "Was it Akamaru?"

"Arf Arh" Akamaru barked

"What did he say?" Shikamaru asked

"He said that it was just the nurse down stairs, she was shouting at Naruto" Kiba explained

"_Yawn _Leave it to Naruto to cause death of mankind" Shikamaru drifted back to sleep

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Calm down" the nurse said

"You want _me _to calm down" Naruto said pointing a finger at himself "Look at you, you look like if you want to kill me or something"

"I'll be gla- _cough cough_ excuse me" the nurse corrected herself as she turned her attention back to Hinata again "Naruto can you please help Hinata stand up please" she asked as she rubbed her temple

"Alright" Naruto said taking Hinata's hand and gently lifting her up by the waist, but before Hinata could have left the bed she...fainted AGAIN!

"Oh no" the nurse groaned "Not again!" _I need a vacation._

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**+β****abyboo+**

**Yello! Peoples!! 4th chapter of my 1st Naruto fanfiction so please read, review and comment! I love comments and I really want to continue! So please review thank you! Thank you all for those that have been reviewing my other stories "The Fate of the heart" and "Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures" if you have not you better start now!! THANK YOU!!PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Babyboo294:** Yeah doa Angelique! 4th Chapter up!!

**Angelique:** I know! Thanks to the Reader Traffic Thingy we would like to thank all of those people who have clicked on the story and read it and we hpe it was to your liking!

**Babyboo294:** Oh and the next time you read this story we hope you will be able to review as well because of you're reviews we will be able to continue this story!

**Angelique:** Shout out to all the peoples in:

**Croatia**

**China**

**Guadeloupe**

**UK**

**South Korea**

**Poland**

**Indonesia**

**Norway**

**Barbados**

**Australia**

**Netherlands**

**Philippines**

**Canada**

**Spain**

**Malaysia &**

**USA**

**WE THANK YOU!!**

**Babyboo294 & Angelique**: So see you later guys!! Babyboo and Angelique are out!!

**BYE!!**


	6. Beating Festival!

**XxXxXxBabyboo294XxXxXx**

**Babyboo294: **Only 2 more days to CHRISTMAS!!!!!

**Angelique: **Two more days?

**Babyboo294**: Yes two more days!!! You heard me right!!!

**Angelique**: Yeah doa what you giving me for Christmas?

**Babyboo294:** I ain't telling you! It supposed to be a surprise! Just wait two more days!

**Angelique: **Whatever! Once you get that flat screen TV and the Touch screen laptop I have been waited for all year…. I can wait two more days

**Babyboo294:** Flat screen TV!! TOUCH SCREEN LAPTOP!!! WHO DO YOU THINK I am SANTA CLAUS!!!!

**Angelique**: Well in a way you are…..but THAT'S WHAT I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS!!!

**Babyboo294**: If you say so but if you see a box full of coal in under your tree coming from me don't be surprised!!!

**Angelique**: Coal!! I have been good this year!

**Babyboo294**: The lies! What about the time you cut your-mmmph!!

**Angelique**: Hehehe! Babyboo294 does not own Naruto!

**Thanks to all viewers/reviewers:**

**Sweet Cherry32**

**SugarCoatedRainbow-Chan**

**Kawaii Chibi-kun**

**Lina Ben**

**Ice Amethyst 12**

**J.O.L the 1**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Recap:**

_"Calm down" the nurse said_

_"You want __me __to calm down" Naruto said pointing a finger at himself "Look at you; you look like if you want to kill me or something"_

_"I'll be gla- __cough cough__ excuse me" the nurse corrected herself as she turned her attention back to Hinata again "Naruto can you please help Hinata stand up please" she asked as she rubbed her temple_

_"Alright" Naruto said taking Hinata's hand and gently lifting her up by the waist, but before Hinata could have left the bed she...fainted AGAIN!_

_"Oh no" the nurse groaned "Not again!" __I need a vacation._

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 6**

"What did he mean?" Sakura whispered to herself as she played with her food. Spinning the metal fork in circles, tangling the tomato sauced spaghetti.

"Sakura" a voice echoed, trying to break Sakura from her thoughts

"Sakura" it repeated, as a shady hand move sideways infront of her face her emerald eyes in a daze.

**"Snap"**

"Huh?" Sakura's eyes came back into focus, as she looked at the girl beside her. "What did you say?"

"Sakura what's wrong? Are you alright? You have been sitting there for the past half hour and you haven't touched your food" Maryah said, as Sakura looked down at her plate, the spaghetti sprawled around the edges. "Well you have touched the food, but you haven't eaten it yet" she smiled a bit

"I'm fine… I was just thinking about something" Sakura said taken bite out of the pasta which was now cold.

"Okay if you say so" Maryah said "Well anyways, are you still coming with us to the club tonight?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"The club? Oh my gosh I nearly forgot about that! I'm sorry" Sakura followed along

"It's okay" Maryah smiled "So are you still coming?"

"Yeah I'm still coming" Sakura said "Oh and we have to check on Hinata after lunch okay"

"Right, I hope it wasn't anything serious" Maryah said sitting back in her chair placing her arms behind her head

"We'll see when we get there" Sakura said "It's strange though" she placed her fork down

"Huh?" Maryah looked at her

"Well Hinata is constantly fainting all the time, recently" Sakura began to think into the situation

"Maybe she's sick" Maryah suggested

"No, through the years I was with Hinata, I always new her as a healthy person" Sakura thought back "She rarely gets sick"

"Well whatever it is causing it, must've appeared for this year, right" Maryah said **A.K.A Naruto lol**

"Maybe" Sakura said "But we can't be too sure"

"Mmm. After lunch we have games right?" Maryah asked

"Yeah" Sakura finished her cold lunch

"I hope it's better than my old school" Maryah grimaced

"Which school did you go to before you came here?" Sakura asked curiously

"Well let me go back little further" Maryah said "You see I got transferred to a lot of schools during the years when I was a child. Before I came her I was in a private school in Oto. I hated that school with a passion. We had to wear uniforms and I had to stay in school with a bunch of snotty brats" Maryah said

"A.K.A The Rich Kids" Sakura said

"Yup" Maryah chimed "And games was one of the most thing I hated at that school. They had us running 30 laps around an 800m track field, back then"

"I can't picture you doing that, running around the field" Sakura laughed

"Cause I didn't, I was always in Mr. Pain In The Royal Behind office all the time" Maryah said "And I didn't like in there either, cause he seemed kinda _"funny"_ "she said in a weary voice

"Okay if you were bad in that school what happened before" Sakura laughed

"Now this school I'm going to tell you about now was the best" Maryah said "I went to a public school in Suna. That's where Temari-chan goes to school"

"Oh" Sakura

"At least in that school, you didn't have to wear uniforms. And the school was like this one but with more graffiti in the halls" Maryah said

"Hahah" Sakura laughed

"The school was mixed and there were a little amount of snotty brats, and those were put in their place" Maryah said a victory look was in her eyes

"Haha-"Sakura stopped "Well lookie here, it's your good friend" she looked past her. A group of girls appeared, walking through the cafeteria.

"Who?" Maryah looked behind her to see Karin and her minions approaching her, stopping at the table.

"_Maryah_" Karin said forcefully, glaring down at the two girls

"Oh so you're treating me with respect now" Maryah said "I just hope you know that me and you ain't no friends"

"Grr" Karin growled "I just thought that since you are new here, and that, **I, **the most popular girl in the school-"

"_cough_ For being a slut _cough_" Sakura finished off for her as Maryah snickered at her comment

"Have the duty of welcoming **_you_** to this school" Karin forced out

"_Hmmmmm_. Okay......Sheep who you went following now?" Maryah said

"What?!" Karin shouted

"I know you didn't think of that whole "I" speech your self" Maryah said "Didn't I tell you, you have to stop being a puppet. _Tsk Tsk_" she waved a finger

"Grr! FYI! **{Oh the great acronymns! I think that is what there are called**} I was trying to be nice!" Karin said starting a fit

"_Trying?_ I guess you didn't succeed in that didn't you" Maryah said

"How can _you be nice_, no, _**trying**_ to be _**nice**_ with an attitude like that Karin?" Sakura chuckled

"I'm kinda glad that you didn't succeed though. It doesn't suit a puppet like you. It's quite disturbing" Maryah critiqued

"Now you see here. I'm doing this-"Karin said _trying_ to explain herself. **She trying alot doa**

"Okay let me answer this one for 100,000,000 dollars, Sakura" Maryah imitated like she was on a gameshow

"Yes, you may answer the question" Sakura said poiting the fork towards Maryah like a microphone "The answer for 100,000,000 dollars is...."

" For Sasuke" Maryah imitated Karin's voice

"Thats.......right! You have just win 100,000,000 dollars, and also a new ....**CAR!!!!"** Sakura said jumping in the air

"Look if you're '_trying'_ to impress Sasuke, I suggest you stop _trying_ your luck because he is not interested in anorexic hypocrites like yourselves" Maryah said "Okay"

"Don't quit your day job Karin" Sakura said "Cause your doing a wonderful job being a –"Sakura was cut-off with a loud slap. A hot stinging sensation colored her burning cheek.

"……" Maryah looked at Karin as her eyes slowly narrowed "......you did not just hit her" she said lowly

"Yeah so what" Karin said slapping Maryah as well in the face "You will never speak to me like that ever again, you hear me!" Karin shouted "I'm the only one around here that should be getting the respect! Not you! Not her! Not anyone!"

"Well then you have a problem then" Maryah said silently with her bangs covering her eyes.

"What did you just say?" Karin asked

"You are a fool to just hit me" Maryah said

"So what are you going to do about it?" Karin chuckled "You are only wasting your time here. You will never be as good as your brothers"

"I suggest if you don't want to start something with me, that you shut up" Maryah

"Haha" Karin laughed "What can you do? You are worthless compared to your brothers; to them you're just a piece of unnoticeable trash that is not needed in this world"

"Grr. If you're done saying your speech, I think you can move along now" Maryah said clenching her fists

"Hmmm. What is this?" Karin said "Is the 'Great' Maryah frightened to face me?"

"…" Maryah backed her

"Hmm if that is the case" Karin flipped her hair behind her

"You know I am not frightened for a puppet like you. Even though who ever sees your face should be frightened" Maryah chuckled "All talk and no action. Even if I wanted to face you, you won't even have a chance with me" she smirked

"Grr" Karin growled "Yahh" she charged at her with her fist. Her high heels clanking on the polished floor.

Maryah easily caught her fist and bend her hand back, behind her. "Little girl I'm not playing with you"

"You think just because you came here you can easily earn the Uchiha fame, but in fact no one at this school likes you" Karin lied

"Well Karin unlike you I didn't come here to be liked, neither did I forced anyone to like me" Maryah bend the arm more

"Oww! Grr! You think you're so special! Oww! You are worthless, I don't even know how you became an Uchiha in the first place, and you don't deserve that to have that name. I more deserve it than you do. Maybe you're really just a homeless person that live on the streets, an imposter!" she said

"Grr" Maryah growled. You_** think she would have gotten the idea after she was placed in a position with pain**_

"Hmm it seems I've struck a chord" Karin said

"Shut up!" Maryah

"What did you say? Speak louder" Karin taunted

"Shut the hell up!" Maryah looked at her with red eyes, three black spirals appeared

"What the-! She's a monster!" Karin screamed

"Ahh!" Maryah threw a punch in her stomach, knocking the air out of her

"Hey you watch it!" one of Karin's minions tackled her**. Lets name her Miku**

"Get off of her!" Sakura threw a kick at Miku's head knocking off of Maryah. She helped Maryah off the ground. "You alright?"

"I'm fine" Maryah said roughly as she walked towards Karin

"Maryah I don't-"Sakura pulled her arm

"Sakura" Maryah looked at her with the same red eyes

"Ye-yes" Sakura struggle to say as she looked at her face.

"Let go of me" Maryah said

"Bu-but" Sakura

"Sakura" Maryah warned

"Why do you have to fight?" Sakura said softly

"Sakura hit you! And she just insulted me! She can't get away with that!" Maryah said pulling her hand away from her grip

"….." Sakura

"Sakura let go or I will have to hurt you too!" Maryah tugged her hand away as she finally got out of her hands. She looked back at Karin as a smirk came on her face.

"Huh?" Karin looked bewildered surrounded by fan girls. "Don't just stand there! Attack!" she commanded

"Get her!" the girls attacked crowding around them

"Oh no" Sakura said looking at the large crew of girls who joined in the fight.

"You think you can just beat around our leader like that" a tall girl with her black hair pinned up in a Chinese style made her self known. **Lets call her Kagura**

"Aaargh I have to deal with more hypocrites" Maryah groaned "Oh well" she flexed her arm in a circle

"Hey! Lets go!" they attacked her from all sides as Maryah went through all of them one by one, through kicks and punches and slams, girls were flinged around in all different directions.

"Yahh!!" one charged at her until she was suddenly pulled back

"Uh, Uh, Uhh" Sakura held the back of the girl's shirt, punching her in the stomach knocking out five other girls as well who were right behind her. "Ohhh that felt good" Sakura smiled to herself until she knocked aside by a fat girl.

"Oww!" Sakura rubbed her head as she looked up to see a huge girl holding a chair above her head

"Haha, bye bye" the fat girl was about to hit Sakura with the chair, but there was a sudden blur of green which went through half of the crew as a group of the girls on one side quickly fell down.

"Huh" Sakura said as the fat girl toppled over.

"You weren't planning to start the fight with out me" a girl smiled down at Sakura

"TenTen!" Sakura said as she quickly got up from the ground, ducking every few seconds as food soared through the sky as well as tables and chairs.

"What happened here?" TenTen asked

"Karin happened. She threw insults at Maryah and slapped us both in the face" Sakura explained

"Well that's believable! Where's Maryah anyways?" TenTen asked

"I'm getting there" Sakura said " As I was saying, because of the slaps, Maryah got pissed off and caused her to go on a beating rampage!"

"Alright you stay back and see if you can get Maryah to calm down while I get some help" TenTen said disappearing into the crowd. She placed a Bluetooth device in her ear as she dialed the digits in her phone.

_**~?~?~My Boo- Usher~?~?~**_

"_Yo" a boy said from the other line_

"Neji" TenTen threw a girl over her head

"_Yeah TenTen. Whats wrong, you sound out of breath" Neji said_

"Hurry-quick! Get-to-the-cafeteria! Now! There's-a-cat-fight!" TenTen tried her best to talk as she dodged the girls flying at her, jumping on top of them.

_"TenTen!" Neji shouted_

"Hold on!" TenTen pressed a button as she cartwheeled over a fat girl. Two girls were on either side of her.

"Yahh!!" they lauched at her

TenTen went down into a Chinese spilt causing the two girls to butt heads. Pushing herself up with her hands, she did a spinning kick at their stomachs causing them to hurl over. She pressed the button on the ear piece again.

"Hi Neji" TenTen said

_"What happened just now?" Neji asked_

"I was just taking care of _**Woah**_!" TenTen was picked up off the floor into the air by her foot by a humongus girl.

_"TenTen!" Neji shouted as he her a crash in the phone_

"I'm fine Neji just in a little predictament" TenTen said "Just get the guys okay! Ahh!" the big girl threw TenTen on one of the lunch tables

_"TenTen!" Neji shouted_

**Beep Beep**

"TenTen!" Neji shouted

_"Please hang up and try your call again"_

"TenTen!" Neji shouted

_"Please hang up now"_

"TenTen!" Neji shouted

"Neji stop yelling at the phone" Shikamaru lazily said "Its not going to answer you" he woke up from his nap

"What wrong Neji?" Ino asked combing her perfectly manicured nails though Shikamaru's hair, who was relaxing on Ino's lap as they sat under the shady tree.

"TenTen. We have to get to the cafeteria. There's a catfight" Neji said closing the down the phone

"If I recall, isn't a catfight contain girls only" Shikamaru said

"Yeah" Neji said

"So whats the problem, TenTen can take care of herself" Shikamaru said

"Yeah, but there's got to be a reason why TenTen called for us" Ino said

"You coming?" Neji asked over to Sasuke, who was silently leaning against the tree. He walked beside Neji, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hn" Sasuke said

"You two coming or not?" Neji asked

"You all go along, I don't think it would be that hard for you two" Shikamaru said, shooing them away with his hand

"Shika-kun!" Ino scolded "We'll pass by in a while to clean things up"

"Okay, lets go" Neji said as they left the tree.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**+β****abyboo+**

**Yello! Peoples!! 6th chapter HAS BEEN POSTED! So please read, review and comment! I'm loving comments and I really want to continue! So please review thank you! Thank you all for those that have been reviewing my other stories!**

**Babyboo294: 1,2,3,4!!**

**Angelique: Sakura pink haired kunoichi!**

**Babyboo294: Had a very pink hair**

**Angelique: And if you ever saw her**

**Babyboo294: You would even think she's queer**

**Angelique: All of the other shinobi**

**Babyboo294: Used to laugh and call her names**

**Angelique: They won't let poor Sakura **

**Babyboo294: Join in any shinobi games**

**Angelique: Then one folly Christmas Eve**

**Babyboo294: Sasuke came to say**

**Angelique: Sakura with your hair so bright**

**Babyboo294: Won't you become my wife tonight**

**Angelique: Then all of the other kunoichi **

**Babyboo: Became really jealous that year**

**Angelique: Cause Sasuke didn't ask them **

**Babyboo294: To born his heir!!!lol!!!**

**Angelique&Maryah: Merry Christmas and to all gudnight!**

**BYE!!!**

**+βabyboo+**


	7. Jack vs The Giant x 2

**+β****abyboo+**

_**We are here on MaD SoX News!!!! MAD!!**_

**Good evening to all and welcome to MaD SoX Evening News**

**Today on our top stories, Japan has been attacked once again!!**

**Angelique: What?!**

**But this time not by Godzilla.**

**DunDunDun**

**This time its by his BROTHER BARNEY!!!**

**Angelique: GASP!!**

**Yes, made the whole town gay!!**

**What a terrible site! The reconstruction of Japan due to Godzilla was set to a hault!**

**The Japan army tried to kill Barney with their Barbies...... but unfortunately failed!**

**So it was finally decided by the government to use Godzilla who was IMMUNE to rid of terirble BARNEY!!!**

**And now i- OFF**

**Babyboo294: What are you doing?!**

**Angelique: Turn it back on!! Can't you see I'm watching the news!!**

**Babyboo294: The news?! Angelique can't you see that all of that is fake its not real!!**

**Angelique: Oh yes it is! Godzilla is fightinghis brother Barney right now!!!**

**Babyboo294: I think you need to stop watching T.V for a few months. You can't believe everything you see on T.V.**

**Angelique: But its true!**

**Babyboo294: No it-**

**I love you**

**You love me**

**We're a happy family**

**With a great big hug **

**And a kiss from me to you**

**Won't you say you love me too**

**CRASH!!!**

**Babyboo294 & Angelique: AHHHHHHH!!!**

**Angelique: Its Barney!!**

**Babyboo294: I odn't believe it!!**

**Angelique: Runaway!!!!**

**Babyboo294: I do not own Naruto**

**xXxXxXx**

**Thanks to all viewers/ reviewers:**

**xXMonMonXx**

**xXalways-on-my-mindXx**

**Imaginator900**

**Kumiko-oneechan**

**J.O.L the 1**

**xXxXxXx  
**

**Recap:**

_"So whats the problem, TenTen can take care of herself" Shikamaru said_

_"Yeah, but there's got to be a reason why TenTen called for us" Ino said_

_"You coming?" Neji asked over to Sasuke, who was silently leaning against the tree. He walked beside Neji, putting his hands in his pockets._

_"Hn" Sasuke said_

_"You two coming or not?" Neji asked_

_"You all go along, I don't think it would be that hard for you two" Shikamarusaid, shooing them away with his hand_

_"Shika-kun!" Ino scolded "We'll pass by in a while to clean things up"_

_"Okay, lets go" Neji said as they left the tree._

**xXxXxXx**

**Chapter 6**

"Hi" normal talk

_"Hi" someone's thoughts _

**"Hi" Inner Sakura **

"Oww!" TenTen cried rotating her shoulders a bit until she heard a crack in each arm. "How can a bunch of anorexic girls still have obese people in it. What sort of fan girl group is this?!"

"You will pay!" the big girl,_ boy_, _"he-she"_,_ it _whatever it is said. **Let's name her, him, "he-she" Bi-Bi.** Bi-Bi pounded her huge fists in the table trying to _**"crush"**_TenTen as she rolled out of the way.** Emphasis on crush peoples. More like flatten!**

"Wow if I keep this up, I'm going to end up being like a rolling dog on steroids" TenTen said rolling off the table

"Hey you! Yeah you! Ugly over here!" Sakura shouted picking up a table. **Wonder Woman is the building!!**

"Grr!!" Bi –Bi growled, turning her face towards Sakura

"It's a surprise you can hear with all that bush in your ear" Sakura taunted, a smirk planted on her face

"Grr!!" Bi-Bi cracked her knuckles "You meanie!!" _he-she_ bellowed

"Come get me" Sakura mouthed to _"he-she"_as Bi-Bi stomped towards her "Hyahh!!" Sakura picked up a table swinging it at Bi- Bi breaking the whole table in half on the gigantic girl's head. But this had no affect on the thick skull girl.

_**"Oww!"**_Bi-Bi bellowed as she rubbed the back of her head "Your mean!" Bi- Bi sent a chair Sakura's way as she placed her hands in front of her to defend herself, the force of the throw sending Sakura and the chair into the pile of furniture which was randomly stacked in a corner.

**"Sakura!"**TenTen shouted out, running after her but was suddenly pulled back by Bi-Bi large arm.

"You're not getting away from me this time" Bi-Bi said with a 3 teeth grin, **{Is there a dentist in the audience?}**sending TenTen flying into the kitchen, landing on the food counter. TenTenlanded in an area with cabbages as the leaves of the greens spilled all around her.

"Uhh……Damn you vegetables" TenTen groaned as her turned aside, going into a state of unconsciousness.

**xXxXx**

"So you came back for more Maryah" Karin said tauntingly flicking some of her weave aside. **I'm telling you people, everything Karin has is bought somewhere!**

"I suggest you shut up, if you want to keep that mouth of yours" Maryah said as she walked towards her

_"Aargh!!"_ Karin growled clutching her fists

"Well everyone already knows that it isn't real, so you don't have to be embarrassed" Maryah smirked "You are a walking, breathing living Barbie"

"You think you're so smart with all your comments" Karin said, crossing her arms "All talk and no action"

"We'll see about that" Maryah said sending a punch at Karin's stomach. She tried to dodge the incoming attack but Maryah quickly changed direction, hitting her at the bottom of her chin instead, sending her in the air, landing on the hard ground.

Maryah stalked towards her fallen body, picking up a nearby loose metal leg form one of the damaged tables.

"Karin!" a brunette girl cried from behind Maryah. She tackled her, and locked arms with Maryah, preventing her from moving her hands.

"Get off of me!" Maryah shouted

"No I won't let you hurt Karin-sama" the brunette shouted; tightening her grip on Maryah's arms.

"Hmph. Suit yourself" Maryah said running backwards into a nearby wall. The impact caused the girl to instantly let go of Maryah as she held onto her head from the pain.

"Now where was I?" Maryah looked over to Karin; tapping the piece of metal in her hands "Back to business" she smirked

**xXxXx**

Neji and Sasuke arrived in the cafeteria, seeing the condition of the place. And from what they saw, it looked like if rampaging bulls ran through there.

"What the-"Neji walked inside "What happened here?" he narrowed his eyes at the damage

"It seems the so called 'cat fight' went too far" Sasuke said kicking a few chairs away so that he could walk through_. "Hn this looks like Maryah's work"_Sasuke thought as he spotted girls tangled up in chairs, hanging randomly from high points in the room.

"Don't you think she over did it a little?" Neji asked narrowing his eyes at the girls' faces, noticing blood dripping from their noses.

"Not really, cause Maryah doesn't specialize in broken tables and bloody noses" Sasuke kicked away a badly dented table.

"Oh, that must be TenTen" Neji stepped over two fat girls who were connected by the face.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked

"_So where to begin?"_Neji thought looking around the disrupted place.

**CRASH!!**

"How about over there" Sasuke suggested answering his question as they began to run towards the noise.

**xXxXx**

"Buns where are you?" Bi-Bi said as _"he-she"_ came through the kitchen making a lot of noise as her heavy feet crushed the fallen plates, pot and pans which covered the majority of the floor from the collision. _"He-she"_spotted TenTen on the counter covered by cabbages which might or might not soften her fall. "There you are Buns" Bi-Bi pounded her fists on the counter, purposely missing her face by a few centimeters "Its no time for sleeping!" _"He- she_shouted waking TenTen.

TenTen's instantly narrowed as she realized how close the giant hand was close to her. She swiftly grabbed the closest thing to her finger tips and stabbed it in Bi-Bi's hand, which was, luckily a metal object, one of humans greatest friends, a fork. It wasn't as good as a knife, but it made the same affect.

**"Ahh!!"** Bi-Bi cried "You bi- **Ahhh!!!!"**TenTen stabbed something else in her other hand. A spoon.

"Language!!" TenTen said trying to escape frpm the salad that she was in.

"Grr!!" Bi-Bi growled punching TenTen in the stomach

**"Ahh!!"**TenTen cried. Unfortunately, the pain paralyzed her whole body, making it difficult for her to move. "You- You _cough_" she coughed up saliva and spat it in Bi-Bi's face. "Don't think you-you w-won this f-fight. I-I'll g-get y-you back" she struggled to say as her eyes closed down "M-Maybe t-that w-will c-clean u-up t-that u-ugly thing that y-you h-have for a f-face- _cough_"

Bi-Bi suddenly had TenTen's neck in a vice grip, cutting off the little oxygen she had left from the previous hit. TenTen slowly grabbed her huge arm, struggling to push back the weight of the grip.

"_I have….. to get off…….before……before….."_TenTen thought as she started to blackout. Her eyelids slowly shut down as she lost sight of what was going before the last closing of her eyes, she saw a blur of brown appeared infront of her. _"Neji"_ she whispered _"You wait now to come, you idiot" _TenTen thought. A series of punches and loud thumps sounded beside her, vibrating the metal counter.

After the vibrating stop, she felt herself being lifted from the cold surface and onto something warmer.

"TenTen" A melodious voice sounded in her ears.

"_What the-"_TenTen thought, looking around to a bright glow of light _"Am I in heaven?"_

"TenTen"

"_The angels are calling me"_TenTen thought _"I never thought I would die today and from a giant to besides in a cafeteria. Next to cabbages"_

"TenTen" the voice repeated again as she felt a slight tapping on her face

_"Hold it. when angels abuse you on the way to heaven"_TenTen thought _"I'm going to sue!"_ she punched her hand in the air, hitting the "angel" in the face

**"Oww! TenTen!"** the voice cried as she got back her vision

_"Mmm"_TenTen groaned placing a hand on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open to be greeted by a one eyed person. "Huh?"

"Are you alright?" the person asked, pulling her into a sitting position as they clutched their eye.

"Neji?" TenTen questioned "What happened to your eye?" A look of confusion came over her, as reached towards his hand that was covering the injured eye.

"Its okay, I bumped into something on my way here" Neji said giving a small smirk "Are you okay TenTen?You got beat up pretty good"

"I'm fine. Just hurting a little in my back" Ten Ten tried to get up from the ground, but she stumbled a little as a wave of diziness came upon her. She quickly held her head, droppig back to the ground agai. "Okay forget that. I'm not okay. I feel so dizzy" _Must be from the rolling around_

"Move your hand away" Neji said as he checked the back of her head. "Well I'm not a doctor but you have a huge bruise at th e back of your head" he moved away some of her hair, spotting some dried blood.

"Look who's talking! You have more hair than I do" TenTen retorted, wincing a bit, as a wave of pain pulsed through her head

"_Sigh,_Well I don't think its the time to be arguing about who has the most hair than the next" Neji silenced her " We have to figure out what is going on here. It might cause a very big problem to others if it caused this much trouble" Neji stood up from his position. "Can you walk?"

"Not really" TenTen said still checking her head for other bruises

"Well get on" Neji said standing up "I'll carry you"

"Okay" TenTen said climbing onto his back, as they got on their way. " So where are the others? I called for back up not transportation" TenTen joked

"Ino and Shikamaru said that they'll be coming in a few minutes" Neji informed

"_Shikamaru?_You mean Ino said that they're coming in a few minutes. Not Nara Shikamaru. By the time he comes it'll already be tiime to go home from school" TenTen said

"Yeah I guess so. Sasuke and I came by ourselves and split up by the door when we heard the noise over here. So we have to find him now" Neji said tracking over the broken furnitiure.

**xXxXxXx**

"Is my little cherry blossom hurt?" A big girl said.**Lets name her Gi-Gi. I'm so creative. Lol. She is family to Bi-Bi peoples!!**

_"Uh"_Sakura groaned, looking up, still tangled by the chairs.

"I guess not, lets play with you some more" Gi-Gi said throwing a table at her caving in Sakura between two chairs which were poking her on her shoulders and her legs.

**"Ahh!!"**Sakura screamed as the pain from the blow of the table place pressure on her limbs. Her eyes began to shine from the forming at the corners.

"Aww! Is the little cherry is crying" Gi-Gi slammed the table against Sakura

**_"Aaahh!!"_**Sakura cried again

"Lets make you cry somemore" Gi-Gi slammed the table.

**BLAM!!!**

**"AHH!!"**

**BLAM!!**

**"AHH!!"**

**BLAM!!**

**"AHH!!"**

**BLAM!!**

**"ahh!!"**

**BLAM!!**

**"AHH!!"**

**BLAM!!**

**"AHHH!!"**

**BLAM!!**

**"AHH!!"**

**BLAM!!**

**"AHH!!"**

**BLAM!!**

**"AHH!!"**

**BLAM!!**

**"STOP!!" **Sakura cried louder **"J-Just p-please s-stop!!"**she struggled to say. But she guessed her pleas weren't acknowledged as she saw Gi-Gi threw the table at her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she waiting for the last blow.

**CRASH!!!**

Glass scattered across the ground as Gi-Gi laid on the ground like a dead dog, blanketed in glass.

The table was soon removed as so were the chairs as Sakura's limp body fell into strong arms of her saviour.

**xXxXxXx**

Sakura stood there still as a strong cologne scent hit her nose and soft spiked hair playfully touched her face.

_"Mmm"_Sakura breathed in the scent again. Slowly she opened her eyes to realize she was on someone's back. Two strong arms held her slender legs in place, wrapped around the owner's waist. Sakura quickly traced her mind trying to guess mysterious person, who protected her from the Giant Twins.

_"Could it be Naruto?"_Sakura thought

**"Are you colour blind, Naruto's blind" Inner Sakura appeared**

_"Huh?" Sakura blinked twice as black hair came into view. "Oh well someone with black hair. Lee?" _

**"Your getting close, but this person has spiky hair" Inner Sakura said**

_"How about Kiba? He has spiky hair" Sakura thought "Yeah it must be Kiba"_

**"You idiot Kiba has brown hair!" Inner Sakura slapped her face**

_" How am I supposed to know that if he always has on that hood all the time" Sakura countered "Besides it seems like if you know who the person is, so why don't you tell me"_

**" Because this is more fun" Inner Sakura said with a grin on her face**

_"Hmph! Well I give up! I don't know who it is" Sakura thought_

**"Well lets go over what we know" Inner Sakura said pulling out a notepad and glasses " The suspect can not be Lee. Because he would be proposing his undying love for you al this time. Kiba has brown hair. And Naruto is a blonde" **

_"Hmm" Sakura thought, her emerald eyes trying to steal a view of the boys' face._

"So you're finally awake" his voice vibrated through his back.

"Huh?" Sakura said as the familiar voice rang through her ears . "S-Sasuke U-Uchiha? You saved me?!"

"No you're fairy Godmother did. She called in sick, so I had to take her place" Sasuke said sarcastically

"Aargh! Don't mess with me Uchiha!" Sakura said angrily. "I only asked a question" she punched him behind his head.

"Oww!! And I gave you an answer. Besides is that the way you treat someone who just saved your life" Sasuke said

"I didn't ask you to save me!' Sakura retorted

"Thats true. Instead I should of left you to get crush by Godzilla" Sasuke said "If saving you would of been so annoying. Then I wouldn't have to put up with this"

"Hey!! I am not annoying!!" Sakura punched him again

"I didn't say that you were or are you implying something" Sasuke said silencing her

_"Grr!!"_Sakura growled folding her hands at her chest

"Would you stop squirming" Sasuke complained "You aren't light you know"

"So you are calling me fat?" Sakura asked angrily

"Thats exactly what I'm saying" Sasuke said "Now stop, before I drop you. Unless you want to be dropped?" he said with slight amusement in his voice

"Well okay. If I'm so heavy, put me down then and let me walk on my own. I'm supposed I can get where I want to go with out your help" Sakura said stubbornly turning her head to a side.

"Suit yourself" Sasuke instantly let go of her legs.

**"Sasuke!!"**Sakura screamed wrapping her feet around him quickly

"I warned you" Sasuke smirked

"_Oww _my foot!" Sakura wailed

"See what happens when you don't listen to me" Sasuke said

_"Mmph"_Sakur apouted as Sasuke held her netx foot.

"Now stop fooling aorund and tell me where my sister is" Sasuke said his voiicesuddenly became cold "Right now your the only one that can help me with her location. So I need you to co-orporate with me so we can be on our way"

"......" Sakura was speechless by his sudden change of tone. Gulp. "She's over there" she quietly said pointing over to a huge barrier which was entangled with chairs.

"Hn"

**xXxXxXx**

"So what happened to cause this?" Neji questioned

"According to Sakura, Karin vex Maryah, slapped her in the face, slapped Sakurain her face which made Maryah go on a beating rampage" TenTen said "And then the fangirls joined in with wanna- be anorexic, obese girls" she widened the with of her hands in the air "You saw one of them. There was another one bigger than her"

"Can't believe you held up after that" Neji chuckled

"I can't believe it either" TenTen placed a finger on her chin "But I'm telling you Neji. Those girls were huge, wlaking mountains. Especially Gi-Gi"

"The one that I took down?" Neji asked

"No that wasn't _her, him....it_I don't even know. They look like men to me" TenTen said " Anyways that was Bi-Bi she isn't as big as Gi-Gi-. Thats the one that went after Sakura" TenTen shivered "I hope she's alright. She got slammed into those chairs pretty hard"

"She should be okay, thats if Sasuke found her yet" Neji said

"Hmm thats true. But what amazed me was that strength that she had" TenTen said

"Strength?" Neji repeated

"Yeah earlier she lifted up one of those long tables that we eat lunch on and broke it on Bi-Bi's head" TenTen said "The first time I met her I thought she was a good-good-two-shoes that was weak, a girly girl image. A little like Hinata"

"Speaking of Hinata, where is my cousin?" Neji asked

"Apparently she's in the sickbay. She fainted in class today" TneTen said

"Thats odd, Hinata doesn't get sick" Neji said, furrowing his eyebrows, a look of confusion on his face

"Hmm I know" TenTen agreed "But Sakurashowed true strength today, I assume, since I only met her today"

"Hn" Nejigrunted as they soon met up with Sasuke and Sakura.

**xXxXxXx**

"Sakura!" TenTen shouted as she spotted the rosette head behind Sasuke

"Huh?" Sakura looked up and saw the brunette "Are you okay?"

"Of course, it was easy" TenTen boasted

"If its so easy, do you mind walking to Sakura with out falling down" Neji asked, bursting her bubble

"Umm" TenTen said as a sweat drop came down her face

"Hahah" Sakura laughed " You can't walk either?"

"You got any leads?" Neji asked to Sasuke

"Yeah, she is beyond that barrier, over there" Sasuke said pointed towards the high stacked chairs

"Thats going to be difficult to get through" Sakura said as her eyes widen a bit to the sight of the many chairs

"Not really" Nejisaid under his breath, as a smirk came on his face

Suddenly a boy ran in between them screaming. **"FIGHT!FIGHT! KARIN AND UCHIHA ! RED HAIR VS. RED EYED DEMON!"**

"_Red eyed demon_? Is that a nickname?" Sakura asked confused by the boy's announcement

_"I don't like the sound of that"_Sasuke thought "Its not an inside joke nor a nickname" he growled, grabbing the boy his shirt collar.

"What's this about a red eyed demon?" Neji asked the boy calmly

"The Uciha girl. Her eyes, she has eyes, the colour of blood. Literally blood red eyes" the boy said

"Describe them" Sasuke demanded turning the boy to face him

"Well they're red how else can I describe them" The boy said giving him a "duh" look

"Boy I have no time to be playing your games" Sasuke growled "There must be something else that you saw besides red"

"Ummm........ I don't think so" the boy said. Sasuke was getting ready to punch this boy.

"Wait Sasuke" Neji stopped him "Did you see anything black in the red eyes?"

"Now that you mention it I did see black things in them, but I can't really explain" the boy said

_"I am so lost"_Sakura thought _"Everyone seems to know what this thing is except me"_

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh as he released the boy from his grib. He began to come his fingers through his hair. He looked like he was trying to make a tough decision. His eyes closed down a bit and then suddenly open.

_"Sharingan"_he whispered to himself "Does it look like this?" Sasuke asked as his eyes quickly opened. Red pools engulfed his onyx eyes as 3 black apostrophes swirled around his pupil.

"Oh m-my g-g!! Th-Thats ex-exactly what it l-looks like" the boy stumbled backwards in shock

**_"What the hell is going on?!"_**Sakura screamed in her head _"What is he showing them? What had the boy so frighten? Eventhough Neji and TenTen seem so calm about it. And I just had to be on the person's back! And I can't even see.........**I WANNA SEE!!!!!**__"_ she whined

"This is not good, we have to hurry before something bad happens" Sasuke said looked at Neji with a serious face.

"But we still have to get in" Sakura said reminding them

"Don't worry. I'll deal with this" Neji said "All we got to do is pull out one chair will fall down"

"But you stil have to pull the right chair" Sakura said

"TenTen see if you can walk now" Neji said. TenTen slowly dropped from his back as she stretched her legs out.

**CRACK!!**

She took a few steps forwards and then back. "I can walk" TenTen said

"Hn" Neji said facing the chairs _"Byakugan"_ he whispered as veins popped up around his eyes. "Easy as 1" he placed his hand on a random chair leg. "2..........3" he tugged it as the barrier instantly fell down

"Wow!! How did you know?" Sakura asked surprised by the gesture

"Lucky guess" Neji shrugged nonchantly

**xXxXxXx**

**Inside and Beyond the Great Wall Off Chairs.......... where something bad _IS_ happening...........**

"So which part you want broken first?" Maryah asked eyeying the piece of metal in her hand "Your ugly little face or your anorexic body"

"You stay away from me" Karin stepped back stumbling in her high heels

"Sadly it can't be helped" Maryah said tapping the metalin her hand. "I think I'm going to start with your face. I always wanted to get rid of it anyways"

"W-When I get out of here-" Karin trembled

"**_If_**you get out of here" Maryah corrected her

"You will pay for what you did to me and my girls" Karin said

"Aww you actually cared for someone other than yourself. You finally found a heart. To bad its too late" Maryah said "Now I just would have to stop that from happening now would I? Stop squirming before I miss and hit some place else..... like your little nut that you have for a brain" She lift the pipe over her head

"Stop! Have you thought about what would happen if you hit me with that?" Karin stalled

"Well I know I would of gotten rid of you" Maryah smirked grimly

"No! I might get brain damage" Karin suggested

"So. Your stupid already and your brain is damaged enough so what more more harm can I do" Maryah laughed. She brought back up the steel pipe, quickly bringing it back down as Karin waited for the impact.

_This is for Sakura._

**xXxXxXx **

**+βa****byboo+**

**Alrite!! I'm finally back with a new chapter fo Cupid's New Target Me!! After a very very very very longggggggggggg break!!! At first I wasn't going to update this and update it after another story but I because of my readers I decided to bring this out first!! I will like to thank all the viewers who read the story and left reviews and all the others who placed my story on StoryAlert and favourites!! So anyways BIG THANKS TO AWL!!!!! LOL!!!**

_**Music, Style, Reviews foreva! This is your one and only authoress baby Maryah!!**_

**BYE!!**

**+β****abyboo+**


End file.
